Maybe Tomorrow
by MoonyAngel7
Summary: Sometimes you can love someone, but there are a million obstacles in your way. What happens when an affair turns into the true essence of what it means to really love someone? Chuck OC
1. Chapter One

**A/N:** So here is my newest Gossip Girl fic. It is more TV Show Based than book. You can see that the main love interest is Chuck. I like writing with him because I think when you see his character you mostly only see the bad and I think he is really just misunderstood. I tackle a lot of issues in the fic like domestic violence. I really hope you enjoy it and review to let me know what you think.

_**Maybe Tomorrow**_

**Chapter One**

The cold winter New York air hit Julie in the face as she exited the cab. Exiting the cab she paid the driver before walking up the cold and wet street. It was only a week before Christmas and people were out everywhere with their last minute shopping. Luckily for Julie all her shopping was finished. As she walked up the street she stopped in front of a building and a smile spread across her face. This building was where she had attended High School for her last year and a half. It all seemed like yesterday to Julie. She was seventeen and her parents divorced, with the divorce her mother took her and her two brothers to New York to start over. She can clearly remember stepping out of a cab in front of Constance/St. Jude and being extremely scared to start at a new school especially in the middle of the year.

It had only been a bit over four years since she graduated, but she remembered everything about this place from the snotty teachers and some students to the amazing parties and of course the reign of the infamous and secretive Gossip Girl. Starring at the school there were so many propionate memories of crushes, tests, prom, and everything else in between. Now it was all so far away. She had graduated and gone off to college in England for a year before coming home and then finishing up school in California. Now with a degree in Organizational Management and the fiancé of a very wealthy investment banker everyone could say that Julie lived up to her mother's perfect expectations.

With a smile at the building Julie pulled her coat around her before turning to walk up the street. At once she suddenly heard a voice call her name and she turned. Walking up to her was a tall man who looked to be in his mid-20s with dark brown hair. He wore a very expensive suit and carried a briefcase. As he neared she quickly recognized his face.

"Julie Leeton?" questioned the man as he finally approached her. Julie moved her light brown honey tinged hair behind her ear and smiled.

"Chuck Bass?" she questioned.

"Yeah." He answered before moving to hug Julie. Julie hugged him as well. They moved apart and starred at once another for a moment.

"You look awesome. Look at your in your suit and tie." Julie commented and he smiled.

"Thanks you look great yourself. I had heard you were back out here." He said and Julie nodded, but didn't get a chance to answer before he was speaking again. "Engaged also I hear?" he questioned.

"Yeah." Julie said pushing happiness into her voice.

"When's the wedding?" Chuck asked as he leaned against a pole.

"Late September." Julie answered.

"Lots to do. Lots to do." He said.

"So you still hang out at the school?" Julie asked.

"They are doing a fundraiser and I made a little donation." He answered.

"Little huh?" she asked with a wink. "So you're the first person I've seen from school since I've been back."

"Only a few are really here. Blair is in town for Christmas." He said.

"Joy." Julie commented sarcastically as she thought back to all her run-ins with Blair who for a quick moment insisted on making her life a living hell.

"Yeah I know right." He said with a laugh. "Umm let's see Dan and Serena are still engaged. No wedding planned yet, but they are so busy with all the community service they've been working on. This week mostly everyone I hear is going to be home for Christmas. No word yet on any parties."

"I'm so happy for Dan and Serena. I have to call them sometime." Julie said.

Chuck then looked at his watched and let out a gasp. "I'd love to talk more, but I have a lunch meeting to get to, but here is my card. I want to talk more." He said as he pulled a card from his pocket and handed it to Julie.

"Sure thing. Nice seeing you." She said.

"You too." He then turned and Julie watched as he boarded into a limo. She placed the card into her purse and continued her walk for another hour before actually seeing the time and panicking. She quickly was able to get a cab. The cab dropped her off in front of an Upper East Side apartment building. She was greeted by the doorman who opened the door for her. Making it up to her apartment she pulled off her jacket as she walked into the quiet apartment.

She then let out a sigh of relief as she noticed the place was empty. Walking into her bedroom she removed her shoes and sat down on the bed, but suddenly she heard the sound of the front door slamming. She quickly stood from the bed and before she could react a man entered the room with an angry look on his face.

"Where the hell were you?" he asked.

"I took a walk and lost track of time." Julie answered quickly.

"I called you plenty of times." He then said as he walked closer to her. Julie inched back as he neared her.

"I forgot my phone." She said. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" he questioned and then laughed. "Sorry." He then said before his hand made contact with her face. The sound was so loud it echoed through the room.

"Jeff please?" pleaded Julie who was now seated on the bed with tears falling from her eyes. "I said I'm sorry."

"Bitch get up!" he growled and Julie did as he said. She stood there right in front of him. He towered her and she didn't dare to look up and meet his angry eyes. "Look at me!" Julie slowly pulled up her head and looked at him in the eyes. Her heart was beating quickly and it was hard to control her breathing. He then hit her again across the face. He hit her heard enough that she fell to the floor. He stood over her and laughed before taking his foot to her abdomen. Julie let out a cry of pain as he continued to her for at least fifteen minutes.

Standing over her body he laughed as he stood over her. "I've got to get back to the office. See you tonight babe. Love you." With that he grabbed his coat and left her on the floor in the room.

Julie stayed on the floor long after she heard the front door close. Sitting up she leaned her back against the bed and brought her knees to her chest where she cried. Finally pulling herself from the floor she took a hot shower. As the water ran over her body parts where he hit her the hardest stung and Julie wound moan in pain.

Sitting in the living room she picked up the phone and dialed her mother who of course always answered in her high and mighty tone that Julie was all too well accustomed to.

"Hello." Her mother said.

"Hi mom." Julie said softly as tears fell form her eyes.

"Are you crying again?"

"Mom he won't stop."

"Well I can't help you. You must be doing something wrong." There was a pause before Julie then answered her mother's accusations.

"I'm going to leave him." Julie then said at once.

"You will do no such thing young lady. You are very well off with this man who gives you everything. Suck it up and stop doing whatever you are doing wrong to make him upset. If your leave him I will have a social nightmare on my hands." Her mother then said.

"Social nightmare?" questioned Julie. "Mother I am being beat by my fiancé and all you care about is your social life."

"As I said, stop doing what you are doing wrong. That is my only answer, but you are _not _leaving him."

"I don't even know why I called you." Julie spat before slamming down the phone. She grabbed a pillow from the couch and held it tight to herself. She opened her purse and pulled out Chuck's card. She enjoyed that she got to see him. During her senior year they had dated for a short while, but there was so much drama following them that Julie broke it off nearly two weeks before prom. Putting the card back into her purse she sighed. She then wondered what her life would have been like if she would have stuck it out with him instead of the path she took where she now ended up with Jeff Bryler. Was this really the life she was going to lead? Everyday she thought about leaving him and her next thought was always _Maybe Tomorrow_, but tomorrow always passed.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: A total thanks to my very first reviewer DaleSnail

**A/N:** A total thanks to my very first reviewer **DaleSnail**.

_**Maybe Tomorrow**_

**Chapter Two**

Christmas had come and gone for Julie. Sitting in the living room she ran her hand over the diamond necklace on her neck. It was one of the many Christmas presents from Jeff. She was used to him showering her with gifts. It was his way of showing some sort of guilt for the way he treated her. Letting out a sigh tears started to fall down her face. All she wanted was to be out of this relationship, but everywhere she looked she couldn't find a way out. Walking over to the glass door that led to the balcony she opened the door and walked barefoot onto the balcony. The cold wind wisped past her quickly as she moved to the railing. She then took her foot and stepped onto a chair that was next to the railing. Taking a moment she closed her eyes and inhaled. Opening her eyes she looked at the busy street ten stories below. Then she moved her hand to the railing to prop her body up, but then she heard a noise. It was the phone. Her breath was caught in her throat. Stepping down from the hair she started to bawl before walking back into the apartment and slamming the patio door shut. Taking a breath she noticed the phone was still ringing.

Taking a quick breath she answered the phone in her normal polite and happy sounding tone.

"Hi is this Julie?" asked the voice.

"Yes, who's this?" Julie then asked.

"It's Chuck. You never called so I thought I would look you up and call you." He said.

"Oh sorry. Things were so busy around here with Christmas. So what's up?" she asked as she sat down on the couch and wiped her face.

"I was thinking that we could have lunch this afternoon." He said.

Julie hesitated for a moment. She then remembered that Jeff was out of town until New Years Eve. "Sure this afternoon sounds good." She said.

"So how about one o'clock at that new place, I think it's called _Maidens_. I can get us a table." He said.

"Sounds great. See you there." Julie said happily.

"You too." He said. Julie then hung up the phone.

Sitting in a cab riding to the restaurant Julie felt relieved that she had something to keep her mind off of when Jeff came home. Suddenly she felt her heart catch in her throat as she thought of what she was about to do that morning. She could only thing that the feeling was as if she didn't have control over her body at all, but her body was moving on its own. When she thought in her head that she was seriously going to commit suicide she shuddered. The cab suddenly came to a stop as a shiver traveled down her spine. She paid the driver and got out of the cab. Quickly she noticed Chuck walking towards her.

"Glad you could come." He said as they walked together inside of the restaurant.

They were greeted at once by the maître d'. "Reservation?" the man questioned.

"Yes a reservation for two under Bass." Chuck said.

"Ah, yes Mr. Bass your table is ready." The maître d' said before turning to Julie. "May I take your coat miss?" he asked.

"Oh, yes." Julie said as moved to take off her coat. Chuck helped her and his hand grazed her bare shoulder. Julie shuddered and froze for a second at his touch before handing her jacket to the man.

"Your table is right this way." The maître d' said before walking them across the restaurant and to an isolated table in a corner.

Chuck pulled out a chair for Julie and she sat down with a polite "Thank You". He then sat across from her.

"So how was your Christmas?" Chuck then asked as he flipped through the menu.

Julie looked up from her menu and sat it on the table. She knew in her head that it was absolutely horrible as she attended a ton of parties with Jeff and by the end of the night he was extremely drunk and she had received the worst beating she had ever gotten from him, but she then smiled. "Just wonderful." She answered with a small smile.

"That's good. Mine was boring. Blair threw a small party. I only went for a little while and saw everyone who had come home and then I went home. It was pretty much just me." He said with a sigh.

"Just you?" questioned Julie. "I thought you were dating that model?"

"That ended months ago." He said with distaste.

"Sorry to hear that." Julie then answered.

"It's alright. I did a lot of growing up and it just wasn't what I wanted or needed." He said happily. "I'd say from what I was to now I am a new man."

"That's good." Julie said.

"So how about you and this investment banker?" he asked.

"He is wonderful." Julie lied. The words burned in her mouth. She hated when people asked her about him because every word she spoke about him was purely a lie. "He just swept me off my feet when I had come back to the city."

"I'm happy for you." Chuck said as he sipped his wine. There was a moment of silence between them as they sat. "I always wanted to say sorry for everything in high school."

Julie's head shot up and she smiled. "It's alright. I got over all of that a long time ago."

"That's good. I'm glad. It took me a pretty long time to recover." He said with a small laugh before going back to a serious tone. "Not just from the high school drama, but recovering from losing you." Julie didn't answer at all. She sat and looked at him. "I was so much in love with you and all of the drama just pushed us apart."

"I wish I would have known that." Julie said softly her eyes not meeting his.

"Well here's to growing up and being happy adults." He said as he held up his glass.

"Exactly." Julie said with a smile that was anything but real as she held up her glass and clinked it with his. As soon as they finished their toast the waiter was there to take their orders.

Finishing up their meal the waiter took their plates and the two of them sat there laughing about some of the crazy things they remembered from high school. Standing they walked to the front of the restaurant where the maître d' handed Julie her coat. Walking outside Chuck quickly grabbed Julie into a hug. As she hugged him back she stood there for a moment and closed her eyes. Inhaling his scent she felt as though she was intoxicated by him. The two of them finally let go of one another and stood for a moment looking at one another.

"I had a nice time. Thanks for inviting me." Julie then said happily with a smile.

"You are welcome. We should do this again." He said as he hailed her a cab. Julie walked to the cab. "See you soon." He said.

"Of course you too." She said as she got into the cab.

At home she noticed that being with him was the happiest she had truly ever been in a long time. She had friends that she would spend time with, but with them she had to hide how she was feeling and they just went on and on about how lucky she was. When she was with Chuck she felt too happy and cared for unlike how Jeff could ever make her feel. She then thought about what he said that he was in love with her when they were together in high school. In that moment and still she couldn't believe it. What would her life have been like with him and not Jeff? She banished the thought and picked up the remote to turn on the TV. She only had a couple days before Jeff came home and she knew she should spend it having the best time she could because her freedom was going to go all away once he was back.


	3. Chapter Three

Maybe Tomorrow

_**Maybe Tomorrow**_

**Chapter Three**

New Years Eve was upon the city and everyone was excited. Julie stood in the elevator of her building with Jeff. They had just returned home from a party and they had planned to be together at home alone at midnight. Stepping out of the elevator Julie walked into the apartment and sat her purse down on the table. She let out a sigh and was going to sit down when she was grabbed from behind by Jeff who was clearly drunk. His hands roamed her body before he turned her to face him and he grabbed her into a passionate kiss. Breaking away he looked her in the eyes. Julie forced a smile at him.

"I love you." He slurred as he ran his sweaty hand over her face. Julie simply continued with her fake smile and nodded as he held her close to him. "Do you love me?" he asked in her ear. Julie still didn't answer him. She knew that her answer wasn't what he was going to want to hear. "Baby do you love me?" he then asked in an agitated tone.

"No." Julie said quietly as a tear trickled town her cheek.

"No?" he then looked at her. Julie could see the anger in his face. Her heart began to race and she went to move away, but his grip tightened onto her arm. "No?" he then repeated. Julie nodded in response as she bit her lip afraid of what could come next and her thoughts were correct as he took a hand across her face. Julie felt a sharp stinging sensation from the side of her mouth. She moved her fingers and it felt wet. Looking at her fingers she saw the red liquid that was on her fingers.

"Bitch." He spat before pushing her away and walking past he. He walked into the bedroom and slammed the door.

At that moment Julie knew her only option was to leave the house. She slipped her coat on and grabbed her purse before exiting the apartment as quickly as she could. Walking up the cold street she saw New Years celebrators cheering and having a great time. Suddenly she began hearing many voices counting.

"Seven…Six…Five…Four…Three…Two…One…Happy New Year!" they shouted happily. She could hear fireworks and screams coming from all directions. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she walked. She continued to walk not even paying attention to where she was going. The cold wind whipped past her and she stopped. Standing on the sidewalk. She leaned against a wall where she cried.

"Julie?" asked a voice. She looked up to see Chuck standing on front of her. He rushed over to her and grabbed her into his arms. "What happened to you?" Julie just cried onto his shoulder without a word. "Let's get you inside." He said as he walked with her. She then felt warm air hit her body and she opened her eyes to see the lobby of the Palace. He led her to an elevator and took her up to a room.

He sat her on a couch and he took a handkerchief and wiped her face. Julie continued to cry, but she tried her best to stop, but the tears continued to come.

"Julie what happened?" he asked. Julie simply shook her head not wanting to answer her. She inhaled for a moment and closed her eyes. "You're bleeding." He said as he noticed the cut on her mouth. She just nodded in response. "Who did this?" he asked, but Julie didn't answer. "Julie please, who hurt you?"

She took a breath and went to speak, but no words came out.

"Julie please." He pleaded.

"Jeff." She whispered.

"Jeff, your fiancé?" he asked. Julie nodded and tears again came quickly. He grabbed her into his arms and let her cry. "It's going to be okay." He whispered as he rubbed her back.

Sunlight hit Julie's face. She opened her eyes and then closed them quickly at the brightness. Whipping her eyes she opened them again. Sitting up she looked around noting that this wasn't her bedroom nor did she know where she was. She noticed she was still in her dress that she wore for the New Year's party. At once her memory hit her. Her breathing was quick as she jumped out of the bed. She spotted her shoes on a table and she grabbed them. Suddenly the door to the room opened and she saw Chuck standing with a try.

"Good morning. I brought you breakfast." He said as he sat the tray on the end table that Julie had grabbed her shoes from.

"I've got to go." Julie said with panic in her voice.

"Julie no." he said as he grabbed her. Julie's breathing was quick.

"I have to. Jeff he…" she stopped mid-sentence.

"You are going to have breakfast. Alright." Chuck simply said. Tears of fear were falling from Julie's eyes. She realized that Jeff was going to be so upset with her when she returned home. Reaching into her purse she quickly grabbed her cell phone and she saw that she had at least fifty missed calls all from Jeff and a couple from her mother.

"Oh God." She said. "I've got go to." She said as she tried to fight Chuck off of her, but he continued to hold on tight to you.

"You aren't going back." He said at once in a demanding voice.

"I have to." She said hysterically.

"Go back for what?" he asked. "So he can hit you more." He looked her in the eyes. "Stay and eat."

Julie in defeat sat on the couch. She was rocking back and forth. Chucks at next to her and watched as she rocked. Julie knew he was right to tell her not to go, but she knew that she was going to have to go. Her mother she knew was going to be very upset and she knew that Jeff was extremely furious. She turned to Chuck who was still watching her.

"How long as he been hitting you?" he asked.

"About six months now." Julie answered as her mind went back to the very first time it had ever happened. They were having a evening at home alone, he had been drinking and she said something that out of the blue had set him off.

"And you are still going to marry him?" Chuck asked.

Julie simply nodded. "Stupid right?" she questioned.

"Extremely." He said.

Letting out a laugh Julie sat there and then looked back at him. "I tell myself everyday to leave, but I think about what my mom will say and what others will think. I can't seem to pull myself out."

"Does your mom know?" he asked.

"Of course. She told me that I am the one doing something wrong and that I should stop doing what I am doing that makes him angry." Julie said with a stiff laugh.

"Julie you've got to leave." Chuck said as he handed her a glass of orange juice.

Taking a sip of the juice she sat the glass on the table and looked down at her hands. "I've thought about it. From the minor to the extreme."

"Extreme?" he asked.

Julie nodded. "Suicide."

"Suicide?" he asked he was now upset and he put an arm around her.

"Once I took an entire bottle of Tylenol thinking that would do it and I just got really sick. I sat in the bathtub with a razor, but I couldn't dare cut my wrist. The last time I was on a chair on my balcony debating whether to jump or not." Julie said still not meeting his eyes. "Any way out really."

"I'm not letting you go back." Chuck said at once.

Julie let out a sigh and turned to him sadly. "I have to." She then without a word picked up the tray and started to eat the breakfast that he had provided for her. Standing Chuck walked to the window and opened the curtains.

"The street is a mess from all the parties last night." He commented as he looked out the window.

Looking up for just a moment Julie's eyes met his. She then returned to the breakfast. After a few minutes she sat the tray back on the table and sat back on the couch with a sigh. She could already feel Jeff's hands hitting her and she shuddered at the thought. She felt something next to her and she looked to see Chuck who had sat back down. He pulled her close to him and she settled into his arms with a sigh.

"I'm going to keep up with you, okay?" he said. Julie looked at him confused. "I'm going to check up on you since you are going back. Just in case it gets bad and you need somewhere to go you can always call me." He said as he ran his fingers through her light brown hair. Julie turned to him and nodded with a smile. He moved so that his face was only and inch from hers and his lips gently touched hers. Julie placed a hand on the nape of his neck as he kissed her. Without a thought Julie deepened the kiss before quickly breaking apart from him.

"I better get going." She said quickly as she stood.

"Julie, you don't _have_ to go." He said at once.

"I do." She said with a sigh as she slipped on her shoes and picked up her purse. "See you around."

She didn't even give him a chance to say anything before she was out the door. Deciding she wanted to walk home she strolled up the street. There was confetti and trash everywhere from the New Year's festivities. She walked into her building and stood in the elevator. She placed her fingers over her lips and closed her eyes. The kiss she shared with Chuck was the most passionate and perfect kiss she had ever had with anyone. Her eyes opened at once as the doors to the elevator opened and she walked out. Going into the apartment she saw red roses everywhere. She closed her eyes and sighed. She knew that Jeff was going to play his games of acting like he felt guilty. Then she saw him walking out of the bedroom sadly. She closed her eyes for a moment wanting to be back with Chuck, but then opened them as Jeff approached her with a small turquoise box on his hands. She took the box and slipped off the signature white ribbon. Inside was a diamond tennis bracelet she had been eyeing at Tiffany's for a while.

"Thanks." She said softly not meeting his eyes.

"Jules. I love you and I'm sorry." He said as he took her in his arms. Julie rolled her eyes and looked down at the box in her hands. "My New Year's resolution is to get help for my anger problems. I don't want you to hate me or feel like you don't want to be with me because I want to be with you very much." He said as he lifted her chin and kissed her quickly.

"Alright." Was all Julie managed before slipping from his arms and walking into the bedroom. "I'm going to call my mother to wish her a Happy New Year." Julie said as he followed her into the room.

"That's nice. I called her last night I was so worried about you after you left." He said as he sat down on the bed and pulled her into his lap. Julie managed a fake smile. She wished she was anywhere else, but with him at the moment. She would rather be back in Chuck's arms again. Jeff pulled her into a kiss as he pulled off her jacket. His hands reached around her back and unzipped her dress and pulled the straps from her shoulders.

"Jeff please I'm tired." She pleaded as he continued to undress her.

"Baby you never make love to me anymore." Jeff then said as he laid Julie on the bed and looked down at her.

"I'm not in the mood. I'm tired." She said as she pulled the straps of the dress back onto her shoulders and slipped from under him. She walked towards the closet and pulled out a gown and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. As she stood in the shower tears flowed from her eyes, but she was interrupted when the shower door slid open and Jeff entered the shower wrapping his arms around her. "Jeff." She said at once.

"Baby I want to be with you." He said in her ear as he ran his hands over her naked body. Closing her eyes for a moment she knew he wasn't going to give up and she gave into is pushing. Letting him pick her up into his arms and pull her out of the shower and into the bedroom she let him lay her on the bed. "I love you." He whispered in her ear.


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N:** Thanks to my awesome reviewer **pink-jinx67**.

_**Maybe Tomorrow**_

**Chapter Four**

Julie was thankful for some relief when Jeff started taking anger management courses. She could clearly see him trying and she was becoming more comfortable with the decision to stay with him, but after three weeks of his class he suddenly stopped going, but he continued to tell Julie he was trying to stick with what he did learn in the class. Sitting alone at home as she did every afternoon she sat on the couch flipping through a magazine. She heard her cell phone ring and she closed the magazine. Walking across the room she answered the phone and the voice that came from the other end excited her.

"Hey Julie." Chuck said.

"Hi!" she said happily.

"I haven't heard from you and I was getting worried." He said.

"Everything is good actually." She said at this time she actually felt good being able to tell the truth.

"Really?" he asked.

"Jeff started taking anger management. Well he quit going last week, but he is staying with what he learned. We've had no problems. He is really trying." She said happily.

"I'm glad. We've really got to get together. Maybe lunch." He said.

"How does tomorrow sound?" she asked.

"Sounds perfect. Same restaurant as before at one." He said.

"Great!" Julie said. "See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." He said.

The entire rest of her day Julie had a glow that even Jeff commented on. She knew that she was a little too excited for her lunch, but she couldn't calm down. The next morning she awoke early enough to make sure that everyone was going to be perfect. She had picked out the perfect outfit and spent nearly two hours on her hair. Getting out of a cab in front of the restaurant Julie spotted Chuck quickly and walked over to him giving him a tight hug.

"You look great." He commented.

"Thanks." Julie said happily as they entered the restaurant.

After they were seated both of them sat quietly as they looked over their menus. Julie peered up from her menu to see Chuck starring at her. She slightly blushed as she sat her menu down on the table.

"Truthfully is everything okay?" he asked.

"Everything is just fine." She said happily.

"You still don't love him." He said before taking a sip of wine. Julie starred at him and sat back on her chair. He was completely telling the truth, but she wasn't going to just come out and admit it. "He truthfully hasn't hurt you?"

"Truthfully." Julie said as she took a sip of her own wine. "He has been really working hard."

"I'm glad, but I'm still worried. He dropped the course and who knows how long it will be before he goes back to his old ways." Chuck sat his glass done and took Julie's hand.

Julie looked up at him and sighed. "I just have to believe that he won't." She said as she let him continue to hold her hand. "Let's talk about something happy." She said quickly before taking her hand from his.

"Happy?" he questioned.

"Yeah, what have you been up to?" she asked.

"Nothing really. Just working really." He answered.

"I've been wedding planning." She said happily. Chuck sat looking at her. "Come on it's happy." Just at the moment Julie jumped at a feeling in her pocket. She pulled out her cell phone and answered it quietly.

"Hi honey!" she said happily.

"Where are you?" asked Jeff.

"Having lunch with a friend from high school." She answered.

"Alright, I came home for lunch and you weren't here. I was worried." Jeff said.

"No need to be worried. I will see you later." Julie said.

"Okay, I love you." Jeff said sincerely.

"Love you, too." Julie said before closing her phone and putting it back in her pocket.

"Jeff?" Chuck questioned sitting back in his seat.

"Yes, he came home for lunch and was worried I wasn't there." Julie said as the waiter arrived with their food.

"Keeping tabs on you?" Chuck questioned as he cocked up and eyebrow.

Julie shook her head. "Not like that." She said rolling her eyes.

"Right." He simply commented.

Julie sat on the floor of her apartment painting her nails. She loved the lunch she spent with Chuck even though he continued to criticize Jeff, but she knew that Jeff was really trying even though she knew that somewhere she had feelings for Chuck. Banishing the thought she continued to paint her nails until the front door opened and she looked up to see Jeff walking in with a giant wrapped box in his hands. Julie smirked as she stood from the floor and walked to him.

"Hello Beautiful." Jeff said as he grabbed Julie into his arms and planted a kiss on her lips. "This is for you." He said as he handed her the box.

"Thanks." She said as she walked with the box to the couch and sat down. Jeff sat next to her and put an arm around her as she pulled the ribbon off of the box. Opening the box Julie pulled out a long evening gown. She gasped at how beautiful it was and turned to Jeff. "This beautiful, I was looking at it in a magazine last week."

"I saw you looking and I knew I had to get it for you." He commented. Julie put the gown back in the box and leaned over to kiss him. "So how was lunch?" he asked.

"Great!" Julie said happily.

"Where'd you go?" Jeff asked as he pulled the box from Julie's arms and sat it on the floor.

"Maidens." Julie said and she leaned into Jeff's arms. She put her feet on the couch and turned her head towards him.

"Maidens?" he questioned looking down at her. He moved a stray strain of hair from her face. "I hear it's impossible to get a table there."

"Totally." Julie said.

"Some friend, _she_ must have great connections." Jeff said as he bent down to kiss Julie.

"Actually it's a he, but yeah he does have connections. That place is wonderful." Julie said as she looked at Jeff and she saw a change in his face. "Something wrong?"

"You said your friend is a he?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah you might have heard of him Chuck Bass." Julie said as she sat up, but stayed in Jeff's arms.

"You didn't tell me before hand that your friend was a guy. I assumed you were out with girlfriends." Jeff said.

"Is there a problem that he is a guy?" Julie asked.

"Of course there is Jules." Spat Jeff. Julie cringed at his tone and her body went stiff in his arms. "I don't want you going out with guy friends without my permission."

"Permission?" questioned Julie. "Why exactly do I need your permission?"

Jeff looked at her as if she was a young child who had just talked back to her father. Julie had seen this look in his eyes before and she felt the fear rising in her body. That single moment seemed like an eternity to Julie who wasn't sure what Jeff was going to do. Suddenly she saw his hand rise to her. Her breathing became quick, but she jumped up from the couch before he could touch her. Standing in front of him he looked up at her with so much anger.

"Sit down!" he growled.

"I want to know why I need your permission?" Julie asked trying her bed to hold her voice from shaking.

"I am the man of this household and I control what goes on here. You _will_ ask my permission." He said at once standing. He towered Julie and she stood looking up at him. She couldn't think of what to say to him in response. She then began to step away slowing creeping backwards, but Jeff grabbed her by the wrist. His grip was so tight she could feel the blood as it struggled to pump through the veins. Looking up at him there was fear clearly in her eyes, but she could see the anger in his. "You aren't going anywhere." He growled as he briskly and roughly pulled her to him.

"Jeff." She spoke softly. "Let go it hurts." Her voice was small like a little child's as she struggled to pull her wrist from his grip, but he didn't let go. It was so fast that she didn't see it coming. His fist made contact with her face quickly and hard. Julie let out a scream.

"Be quiet." He spat in her ear before pushing her onto the couch. She hit with a thud before watching him cross the room and pouring himself a drink.

At that very moment there was so much apprehension inside of her because she knew it would only get worse with him drinking. She pulled herself from the couch and walked into the bedroom, but then she heard him scream.

"I didn't dismiss you bitch!" he yelled. Julie quickly ran back into the living room with tears streaming down her face. She ducked as she saw a glass fly across the room towards her. It hit the wall and broke into hundreds of pieces. Jeff walked and grabbed her by the hair. Julie screamed at the pain that ripped through her head as he pulled her by her hair into the bedroom. The door slammed behind him as he pulled her in and pushed her to the floor.


	5. Chapter Five

_**Maybe Tomorrow**_

**Chapter Five**

Sitting in a coffee shop Julie sat sipping her morning coffee. She wore a long sleeve shirt to cover the huge purple bruise that was left on her wrist by Jeff the night before. She tired to put on her make-up as best she could to cover the purple around her eye, but there wasn't much luck so she wore a large pair of sunglasses and a scarf. That morning she had a meeting with the wedding planner. For a quick moment during the meeting she just wanted to say the wedding was off, but she knew that the wedding was still going to go on. Planning a wedding is supposed to be one of the stressful in an exciting way for a woman, but for Julie it was agonizing and painful to sit there and talk about ever detail for a wedding where she was going to marry a man that she didn't love.

The planner went on about seating charts, flowers, and even small details like how many pedals to put in the basket of the flower girl. Julie barely concentrated, but she did enough to make some decisions that apparently were important to the planning of the wedding. So much of the wedding was already planned even exactly where the bridesmaids would stand and what angle was set. As the planner had gone on and on she wondered why she was wasting her time sitting there when she could be packing a bag and leaving this life behind her, _Maybe Tomorrow_. The thought went across her head as it always did, but she knew deep inside she wasn't going to act on it. She would continue to sit there and act as if she was working on the most important day of her life.

Glancing out of the window of the shop she spotted a familiar figure. With just a moment of hesitation Julie turned her back towards the window at once and she sat motionless hoping the figure would pass by and not see her, but there was no such luck. She looked up to see Chuck standing in front of her table. She forced a quick smile.

"Good morning." He said as he took the seat right across from her. He smiled the dashing smile that he always did that made Julie want to swoon.

"Morning." Julie said before taking a sip of her coffee as if it was a nonchalant act, but in all reality she was trying to shy away the attention he had placed on her.

"I was passing by and saw you here. So what's up?" he asked as he put his elbows on the table and looked at her. Julie moved slightly to the side so she wasn't exactly looking at him because she knew that just the look on his face would make her cave.

"Nothing much, I had a meeting with the wedding planner." She said as she pulled up her purse from the floor. "I was actually just leaving." She said quickly as she went to put on her jacket. As she reached up the sleeve of her shirt slid down and Chuck gasped before quickly grabbing her.

"He did this didn't he?" Chuck asked in a low voice as he pointed out her wrist.

"It's nothing." Julie said quickly as she continued to put on her jacket. "See you later." She said quickly as she grabbed her purse and stood back up. She slipped out of the shop quickly and started making her way up the street.

"Julie!" Chuck called. Julie glanced back to see him jogging up to her. He finally caught up and grabbed her gently by the shoulder and turned her towards him. "He is hitting you again. Julie you can't keep this going."

Julie stood looking at him. She was out of breath and all she wanted to do was cry. She then turned and started walking again without a word. She tired to explain to herself over and over why she was staying with Jeff and it made to sense so there was no possible way that she was also going to explain it to another person and expect them to understand.

"Julie please listen." Chuck said breathlessly as he ran up to her again. "This isn't what you need."

"What do you expect me to do?" Julie said as she turned to him. She took off her glasses for him to see the bruise on her eye. Chuck grabbed her into his arms and she cried.

"Let's get you out of the cold." He whispered as he hailed a cab.

They sat silently in the cab. Reaching the hotel Chuck paid the driver. Stepping out of the cab he put his arm around Julie and took her inside. Once upstairs Julie recognized the room she was in. She remembered it from New Year's. Sitting on the couch he sat next to her and ran a hand down the side of her face touching the bruise around her eye.

"You don't deserve this." He said softly. Julie simply nodded as he put an arm around her and held her to his chest. Julie listened to his heartbeat and closed her eyes.

All she wanted was to be away from Jeff and be somewhere safe like where she was at the moment. Lifting her head she looked up and Chuck gave her a reassuring smile. Julie smiled back before their faces moved towards one another. Their lips quickly touched. Julie wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her close to him. They broke apart for a moment and it was like there was a mental conversation happening. Chuck looked into Julie's eyes and all she had to do was nod and they were back in their moment of passion. Julie's lips slightly parted and Chucks tongue entered her mouth pursuing a passionate battle with hers. Julie allowed him to take off her jacket and she loosened his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt. He then picked her up from the couch and carried her into his bedroom where she lied her down on the bed. He lifted off her shirt and Julie pulled his off as well. He untied her scarf and let her soft hair fall over her shoulders as he sat her up. He planted kisses on the skin of her neck and down her collarbone. Julie let out a moan in response as she felt his hands graze her covered chest. Seconds later she felt his hand move up her skirt and another hand worked to pull off the piece of clothing. Julie worked quickly to loosen his belt on his slacks. He again planted kisses on her skin and worked his way back to her mouth while he on his own slipped off the last piece of clothing that separated the two of them.

Julie lay with her head on Chuck's chest as she starred at the wall. She listened to his heartbeat and she felt his hand slide along her back. She moved her head up and looked at him in the eyes. He smiled at her and moved his hand through her hair. Biting her lip she smiled back before putting her head back on his chest. The entire room was quiet as they lay there in silence. Julie glanced across the room at the clock and groaned.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I gotta get home." She said as she stayed unmoving. She then looked up at him.

"I don't want you to leave." He said before pulling her up to him and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"I don't want to leave either, but I really have to go." She said as she sat up and covered herself with the bed sheet. Her hair fell over her shoulder and it blocked her view of him. He sat up as well and moved her hair and began to place kisses on her neck. Julie let out a soft moan and then shook her head. "I've got to go."

"Well I see you soon?" he asked.

"Of course." She said looking at him with a smile on her face. "You make me happy." She then slipped from the bed with the sheet still around her. Walking around the room she picked up her clothes from the floor and slipped them on under the sheet. She looked over at Chuck who watched her every move. She put on her coat and then walked back to the bed where she bent down and kissed him.

"I'll call you." He said softly against her lips.

"Alright." She said before walking out of the bedroom and out of his suite all together.

Walking down the street she couldn't help, but smile. Inside she felt joyful because in a very long time she actually felt what it was like to be cared for gently and not be afraid of every move she made. It was like a quick escape from her reality, like a mind-controlling substance, like a drug that she knew after her first try she was addicted to. She walked into her apartment that was cold and empty. She slipped off her shoes and sat down on the couch. She looked across the room where she saw the shattered glass from the night before. She cringed at the thought and walked over to the phone where she called a maid to come and clean the glass up. While the made was cleaning the glass Julie went to take a shower because she knew that Jeff would be home most likely for lunch and she was right. She came out of the bedroom fully dressed with her wet hair on her shoulders and Jeff was walking into the apartment.

"How was the meeting with the wedding planner?" he asked as he walked over to her and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Great, We are pretty close to everything being done." She answered as she allowed him to hold her in his arms. She let out a quick sigh and turned to him with her everyday fake smile.

"I'm glad." He said as he let go of her and sat on the couch. "So I got word today that the company is working on some projects overseas and I am heading up the new office that is opening in London so starting this weekend about every other week I will be spending a few days there."

"Congratulations." Julie said happily.

"Thanks." He said in his normally cocky tone that Julie always hated. He used it often when he made some soft of accomplishment and especially when they attended parties together and he wanted everyone to bask in the glory of his undertakings. "I'll miss you when I'm gone."

"Miss you too." Julie said quickly as she walked into the kitchen to start lunch for Jeff.

Jeff then entered the kitchen and closed the refrigerator. "No lunch today, babe." He said.

"Oh okay." Julie said as she stood and leaned against the wall.

"I am meeting some business partners for lunch, but you can pack a bag for me. I leave to London tomorrow morning so that would be great if it was done by tonight." He said as he walked over to her and pulled her to him. He kissed her passionately. Julie kissed him back as always. "I better get going." He said.

"See you later." Julie said as she leaned back against the wall. He left the kitchen with a wave and then she heard the front door close. Walking into the bedroom she pulled his suitcase from the closet and started packing for his trip.


	6. Chapter Six

Maybe Tomorrow

_**Maybe Tomorrow**_

**Chapter Six**

The months had passed so quickly that April was coming to an end. Jeff was gone for one of his normal every other week trips to London and Julie was left as always, but this was her favorite time. She hummed a song as she stood in front of her closet in a towel trying to figure out what dress to wear. She pulled out a white sundress that had huge apple red flowers all over it. Slipping on the dress she walked over to her jewelry box and put on her favorite necklace that Chuck had bought her. She walked back to the closet to find a pair of shoes. Reaching to the back of the closet she pulled out a shoe box and opened it. It didn't contain shoes like she hoped, but it was memories of her and Chuck through the months. She pulled out a rose that was now dried that he had gotten her for Valentine's Day. She also pulled out a few of the secret notes he had sent her when Jeff was in town. She put the items back in the box and closed it before putting it back into the closet. She finally pulled out the box she was looking for and put on her shoes.

Stepping out of a cab she walked into the hotel and made her to the elevator. When walking down the hall she took a hotel key from her purse and opened the door. She walked inside the room and closed the door behind her. She walked through the quiet room and into the bedroom. Listening she could hear the shower on. Sitting on the bed she sat and waited. The bathroom door opened and Chuck walked out with a towel around his waist. He looked up and jumped when he saw Julie sitting on his bed.

"You're early." He said as he walked to her and bent down to kiss her.

"I know." She said happily as she wrapped her arms around his wet neck. "I did that on purpose." She said softly against his lips.

"You're a bad girl." He growled as he moved over her and lay on her on the bed.

The couple walked from the hotel next to one another, but careful not to show any affection. Julie hated not being able to tell the world that she was with him, but they had to be very discrete just in case someone who knew Jeff saw them. Julie slipped into the limo and Chuck followed.

"So you never told me where we are going." Julie said as she looked out the window.

"It's a surprise." He said happily as he slid next to her and put his arms around her. Julie leaned into his arms and he kissed her neck.

"I am so excited for whatever we're going to do." She said.

"Me too." He said with a smirk as he planted kissed down her shoulder he then moved the lace scarf that was on part of her neck and he stopped at once. "When did you get this?" he asked pointing out the purple bruise on her neck.

"The other night, Jeff came home from work and he was pretty drunk when he got home. He must have stopped with some people from work to get a drink. He was already agitated and he went at me." She said as she moved the scarf back over her neck and looking away from Chuck ashamed.

"Julie you can't keep going on like this." He said as he took her chin and moved her head to look at him.

"Well I am." She said as she pulled away from him and looked out of the window. As she looked out tears fell form her eyes. She felt like hear heart was in her throat as she struggled not to choke out a sob. Her breathing became extremely hard and she closed her eyes. She felt his arms wrap around her and she turned to him putting her head on his chest where she cried. "I am…but I don't want to." She choked out.

Julie heard her name being called and she opened her eyes. Chuck smiled down at her and she noticed that they had come to a stop. She stretched her arms and groaned. Chuck took her by the hand and pulled her out of the limo. Julie looked around and gasped. They were in front of a huge house that seemed to be in the middle of no where.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"This is my house. I bought it a month ago and the renovations were finished last week. I was hoping that we could spend the entire weekend here." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

"It's beautiful." Julie said and then she gasped. "I didn't bring anything with me."

"Taken care of." He whispered in her ear.

Taking her by the hand he led her up to the house and opened the front door. Julie looked around the beautiful foyer that had a beautiful crystal chandelier hanging form the ceiling. He walked her though the house in and out of every room. Julie found herself standing on the balcony looking out at all the acres of land that had come with the house. She felt his hands on her waist as he pulled her close to him.

"You like it?" he asked.

"I love it." She said leaning against him.

"I thought it would be nice to go outside with you and since I can't do that back home we have a place now just for us." He said.

"Well it is absolutely perfect." She said turning to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Chuck pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately and then looked her in the eyes.

"Leave him." He said at once. "It's best for you."

"Stop it." Julie said as she moved out of his arms and walked to the balcony looking out over the land. "I told you I can't and I won't."

"Julie." He said as he walked to her. "He hurts you and I don't like seeing you bruised up and just depressed."

Julie turned to him and shook her head. "I know you care, but…" she paused and then turned away from him. "I want to enjoy the weekend and not talk about Jeff, please."

"Alright. Let's enjoy the weekend." He said as he took her by the hand and they walked off of the balcony and into the bedroom.

Julie sat on the bed and suddenly grabbed her purse, she barely heard a ringing sound and she knew it was her cell phone. She quickly took it from her purse and groaned when she saw the name that was on the screen.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Where are you?" Jeff asked at once in his agitated tone.

"What do you mean?" she then asked him.

"I called the house phone and you didn't answer." He said.

"Oh, I…umm…I am at the place that my grandma left me upstate." She said with relief knowing he would believe her.

"Really, I remember you saying you wanted to work on the place." He said.

"Yes so since you were in London I thought that I would use my free time to work on the house." She said quickly.

"Alright I was just checking on you. Call you later."

"Okay."

"Love you."

"Love you, too." Julie quickly hung up the phone and exhaled. She lied back on the bed and closed her eyes. "That was close." Chuck got on the bed next to him and wrapped an arm around her. Julie cuddled into his arms, her breathing was still quick and she looked at him.

"It's alright, calm down." He said as he held her close to him.

The next day had come too quickly for Julie who enjoyed every moment she got to spend with him. They had gone for a walk on the grounds and had dinner under the stars. She didn't want the weekend to end, but it seemed like it was going way to fast. Julie yawned as she opened her eyes to see Chuck smiling at her. She smiled back and kissed him quickly before sitting up. The curtains were open and the sun was shinning in. Julie let out a breath and sighed.

"I don't want this weekend to end." She spoke softly as she continued to look outside, but before he could respond there was a knock at the bedroom door.

"Yes." Chuck called out.

"Sir you have a visitor." One of the housekeepers said from outside the door.

"Visitor?" he questioned.

"Yes your step-sister." The housekeeper said.

Julie froze in her spot and Chuck jumped out of the bed. "Tell her I will be down in a moment."

"Yes sir." The housekeeper said.

"What are we going to do?" Julie asked.

"The clothes for you are in the closet." Chuck said as he threw on a shirt and pulled on some jeans. "Take the back staircase that leads to the kitchen and she should just think you are visiting also." He said quickly before slipping from the room.

Julie got out of the bed and walked to the closet and opened it. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth. The entire walk-in closet was filled with clothes that were all for her. She smiled to herself as she walked into the closet and looked around. Quickly picking out something to wear she pulled out a dress and slipped it on. Walking back into the bedroom she grabbed her purse and pulled out a hairbrush to quickly brush her hair before she quietly slipped from the room and made her way down the back stairs into the kitchen. A maid was pouring glasses and juice and Julie took a glass and started to sip as she casually walked from the kitchen and into the living room where she spotted Chuck sitting across from Serena and Dan.

"Serena, Dan." Julie said happily as she walked towards the couch.

"Julie?" questioned Serena.

"Yeah." Julie said happily.

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked.

"I ran into your step-brother a few weeks ago and he was telling me about his place and he invited me up so this morning I decided it would be a nice day to visit." Julie lied before taking a sip of her juice.

"It's awesome to see you." Serena said as she stood and gave Julie a hug.

"Been a long time." Dan commented from behind Serena.

"Very long time." Julie said as she then sat on the couch next to Chuck careful not to touch him in any sort of way.

"I hear you are engaged." Serena said.

"Yes." Julie said.

"I hear he is a real catch." Serena said.

"Sure." Julie said as she felt Chuck shift uncomfortably. Julie glanced at him before turning back to Serena. "He is…great."

"That's good." Serena said.

"How about we all take this outside." Chuck said quickly.

"Sounds good." Dan said. He stood and Serena stood also. As they all walked out to the patio by the pool Julie felt a hand on her lower back and looked to see Chuck standing next to her shaking his head.

"I will get rid of them as fast as I can." He whispered to her. Julie didn't respond, but took a seat at the table.

"The place looks good." Dan said to Chuck as he sat down next to Julie who looked at him.

"I'm proud of the place." Chuck said.

"Does anyone want anything to drink?" Julie then asked. "I can get everyone something from the kitchen." Julie stood.

"I'll help." Serena said as she stood as well. Julie looked at Chuck quickly and just nodded.

Both women walked into the house and into the kitchen. Julie grabbed a try from a cabinet and reached into the refrigerator where she pulled out a bottle of orange juice. Serena walked around the kitchen opening cabinets looking for glasses.

"Next one to the right." Julie said.

Serena opened the cabinet. "Thanks." She said as she pulled a few glasses down. "It's so great to see you. It's been at least three years since the last time I saw you."

"I know it's been forever." Julie said as she started to pour the juice.

"So you and Chuck again?" Serena questioned.

"Excuse me." Julie said as she nearly overflowed a glass.

"It's so obvious all the chemistry there. How long have you two been seeing each other?" she then asked.

Julie refused to directly answer her. "We've become friends again." She said trying to redirect everything around.

Serena shook her head and leaned against the counter. "More than friends." She said.

"No way." Julie said with a nervous laugh.

"You two are extremely obvious." Serena said.

Julie gasped and knocked a glass over. "Shit." She quickly ran and grabbed a towel. Wiping up the juice she refused to look up and then she finally leaned against the opposite counter and looked at Serena. "It's that obvious?"

"Totally. It's all in both of your eyes and the way he glances at you. He loves you. I just know it." She said happily. "He deserves to be happy. After all the huge changes he made in his life after high school. He totally turned around from his old player self."

"You're telling me." Julie said with a laugh.

"So are you still going to get married?" Serena asked.

"No idea." Julie admitted. "I don't love Jeff at all, but I'm being pushed by my mother to stay with him and the only person I want is Chuck." Julie sighed and turned where she looked out the window to see him and Dan talking. She then turned back to Serena. "Please don't tell anyone about us."

"I totally promise." Serena said.

"Thanks." Julie said.

"Well we better get this juice outside." Serena said as she picked up the tray. Julie followed her outside.


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N:** Sorry it's been so long since my update. I've had lots to do with school. Also in chapter 6 I forgot to thank the people who reviewed in chapter 5, I thank them and they are: **pink-jinx67** and **DaleSnail**.

_**Maybe Tomorrow**_

**Chapter Seven**

Julie sat on the edge of the pool with her feet in the water. She watched her refection and sighed. She could see both sides of herself in that one side was completely miserable and wanted out of the situation, but then she could see the other side of herself that was completely happy and everything was just wonderful. With everything she wanted to stay with the wonderful side and leave the miserable side completely behind her.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" asked a voice. Julie turned to see Serena walking towards her.

"Thinking." Julie said with a sigh.

Serena sat down next to her and slipped off her sandals to put her own feet in the water. "Thinking, eh?" she questioned.

"Yeah there is so much to consider and think about." Julie said as she kicked her feet a bit.

"About Chuck?" Serena asked.

"Him…" Julie paused. "And Jeff." She spoke with distaste.

"Are things not good with Jeff?" she asked.

"Not at all. I'm not even in love with him and I just want to be out of this engagement." Julie said with a sigh as she looked out at the water.

"Because he hits you?" Serena asked. Julie quickly turned to her with a gasp and starred at her not moving a single bit. "Chuck told me. I had taken him aside to get more information about the two of you and he told me everything." Serena said. Julie relaxed just a little bit. "Why don't you just leave Jeff?"

"My mother mostly and I'm afraid." Julie said truthfully.

"Don't let that get in your way. Especially your mother. She isn't you so she had no rule over how you live your life." Serena said.

"That's what you say." Julie said with a small nonchalant laugh. "My mother controls almost everything I do."

"Don't let her." Serena said.

"Girls dinner is done!" called Chuck's voice from the house.

Julie took her feet from the water and stood. Serena then did the same. "Remember don't let her." Serena said as she started walking towards the house. Julie followed in suit.

Julie starred at the wall in the dark room as she listened to Chuck's heartbeat. She could tell he was asleep as she had her head on his chest. Her stomach had been dong somersaults to the fact that in the morning they were going back to the city and Jeff would be coming home soon after she got home. She shuddered at the very thought and she could already feel his hands hitting her. She closed her eyes to try and get a little bit of sleep and she felt herself drifting and suddenly it was like she could see Jeff's angry face and she jumped.

"Mmm, baby are you okay?" Chuck asked in a mumble.

"Yeah." Julie said as she placed her head back where it had been on his chest. She felt his hand move to her bare back and move it ways to wrap his arm around her.

Again Julie closed her eyes in attempt to go to sleep, but every time she did the thought of Jeff came to her and she couldn't dare sleep. The entire night she lay away starring at the wall. Opening her eyes Julie noticed that she had in fact fallen asleep finally and the morning sun was shinning through the window. She bit her lip as she felt the strong arm around her tighten. She gently turned her body towards Chuck who smiled at her and kissed her.

"Morning beautiful." He said as she took his hand and moved a stray piece of hair from her face.

"Morning." Julie said with a yawn.

"We've got to get ready to leave in an hour." He said. Julie just closed her eyes in response and sighed. She then nodded and slipped from the bed with a blanket around her.

The ride home was quiet. Every time Julie went to talk she felt like she was going to cry and she really didn't want to. She looked out the window as the skyline of the city came into view. She closed her eyes and turned to Chuck who was sitting with his laptop on his lap. She smiled at him as she looked at the screen intensely. She loved to see him when he worked because he wore glasses and she thought he looked adorable every time he wore them. Turning back to the window she watched the city get closer and closer. It wasn't before long that they had pulled in front of her apartment building.

"Just come home with me." Chuck said as he took off his seatbelt and slid next to her where he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. Julie returned the passion in the kiss before they broke apart.

"I will see you when I can." She said before kissing him quickly and turning to open the door. He frowned as she stepped out of the limo. She turned to him and gave a small wave before turning to go inside.

Inside the apartment was quiet and dark. She opened the windows to let in a fresh breeze. Knowing it was in her best interest she called for dinner to be delivered so it would be there in time for Jeff to return home. She dusted a little bit and made sure that everything looked the way that Jeff liked it to look. Standing on the balcony she looked down below to see the delivery truck that was bringing dinner. After dinner was delivered she made sure that it was all set up presentable in the dining room table and she sat at the table waiting.

Jeff walked inside rolling his suitcase behind him. Julie walked into the living room and smiled. "Baby I've missed you." She said with all the fake happiness she could put in the one sentence.

"I've missed you, too." Jeff said as he closed the door behind him and walked to Julie where he grabbed her into a rough kiss.

Once the kiss broke Julie smiled at Jeff. "I made sure to have dinner ready for you." She said in her _fifties housewife_ tone.

"Thanks." He said as he walked into the dining room and sat down. Julie sat across from him and started to eat her meal. She picked at parts and it wasn't before long that Jeff had already finished and he walked around to Julie where he rubbed her shoulders and bent down. "I've really missed you." He said as he started to kiss her neck. Julie did her best to react positively with a soft moan. Jeff quickly picked her up and took her into the bedroom.

Julie sat in the bathtub alone in the hot water. Tears flowed from her eyes as she sat. She thought about her dreams of a little girl that she would fall in love and it would be like a Disney princess movie that she would be with the man she loved for happily ever after. Sitting there she listened to the silence and suddenly the silence was broken by the sound of Jeff snoring and she sighed. Her life was now so much unlike what she had dreamed of being stuck with a man that she didn't love and wanted nothing to actually do with, but here she was planning a marriage to him. She picked up her cell phone that was sitting on the floor on top of a towel.

"Hello." Said the voice on the other end that made Julie smile.

"Hi." Julie said in a whisper. "I want to get out of here."

"Come over here." Chuck said.

Julie smiled to herself. "Be there in 30 minutes." Julie said before hanging up the phone and getting out of the tub. She dressed and found herself slipping from the bedroom to only hear her name called.

"Julie." Called the voice. Before she answered Julie cursed under her breath.

"Yes." She answered as she turned around and leaned against the frame of the bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" Jeff asked.

"For a walk." Julie said innocently. "I can't sleep."

"Come over here with me." He said as he reached out his hand. Julie really wanted to say no, but she just nodded and took off her coat and walked to the bed. Laying down she let Jeff wrap his arms around her. It wasn't long before he was fast asleep and snoring in her ear. She felt her pocket vibrate and she pulled out her phone.

WHERE R U? – The message read. Julie sighed and texted back.

JEFF AWOKE, SRY.

She closed her phone and put it in her pocket. She after a little while as Jeff drifted into a deeper sleep she felt his arms loosen and she was able to relax to where she also fell asleep.


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N:** Thanks as always for the reviews…**pink-jinx67, DaleSnail, **and** curlytopkristi.**

_**Maybe Tomorrow**_

**Chapter Eight**

The week and a half couldn't go faster for Julie who was extremely happy it was Thursday morning and Jeff would be leaving for London that evening. When Jeff left that morning she got up and started packing his bag like she did every two weeks when it was time for his trip. She hummed as she nearly skipped around the apartment. She made sure his suits were pressed and that everything was exactly the way he liked it to be. Sitting on the couch with a bowl of strawberries she continued to hum happily until the doorbell rang. Putting her bowl on the table she walked to the door.

"Who is it?" she called.

"Take a guess." Said a male voice. Julie nearly squealed in delight as she opened the door. It has been nearly two weeks since she last saw Chuck and she was so happy to see him. She quickly let him in and closed the door. Once the door closed he grabbed her into a passionate kiss.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as the kiss broke. "It's not like I am unhappy about it. It's just you never come…here." She said, but once she was finished he was kissing her again.

"I was in the neighborhood and I just couldn't wait until this evening to see you." He said as he pulled her into his arms and carried her to the couch.

"Wait the bedroom is that way." She pointed and he wisped her off to the room where he put her to her feet and kissed her again. Moving against the wall one of his hands tangled in her hair and the other moved to pull off her strapped shirt.

His hands moved down her body and Julie let out a moan in response as she worked to unbutton his shirt and loosen his tie. Suddenly there was a sound and Julie recognized it at once as the sound of the front door. She jumped at the sound and moved away from Chuck with horror written all over her face.

"Jules." Called a voice that she recognized right away as Jeff.

"Yeah…baby." She said hesitantly. Quickly she grabbed her shirt and threw it on. She grabbed Chuck by the arm and shoved him into her closet. Quickly Julie made her way into the living room where Jeff was. "Hey honey, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I tried calling your cell." He said at once glaring at Julie.

"Must be on vibrate or silent from when we went to see the movie last night." She said calmly.

"Must be." He said as he stood. Julie's breathing quickened as she thought he was going to make his way to the bedroom, but instead he walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "So I go to London this weekend."

"Yeah I have all of your things packed." Julie said breathlessly.

"I want you to come with me. I feel horrible leaving you alone all the time." He said.

"It's okay really. I go to the spa and relax on these type of weekends." She lied.

Jeff kissed her neck and ran his hands over her body in the very placed that Chuck has just been touching moments before. "I want you to come with me though. We will have a good time." He said in her ear.

"Okay." She said hesitantly.

"I have to get back to the office. Be packed by six." He said before kissing her full on the lips and making his way out of the apartment. Julie stood dumbfounded in the living room not moving.

"I heard everything." Chuck said as he walked out of the bedroom and over to Julie where he wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't want to go." She said at once. "But I won't have a choice." She said turning to him and putting her head on his chest.

He rubbed her back as she cried on his chest. He then moved to where he could lift her chin so she would be looking at him. He quickly kissed her. "It's going to be alright. Just call me if you need anything. I'm always here." He said and Julie nodded. "I love you."

Julie stood starring at him. It was the first time he had ever said aloud that he loved her. Julie knew all along that he loved her, but none of them had ever said anything. She was so confused to what to do at that single moment. She wanted to cry, but she also wanted to smile happily. The couple walked to the door and Chuck opened it and turned to give Julie a quick kiss hoping no one would witness. "I love you." Julie whispered before he then turned and walked down the hall.

The plane ride seemed like the longest that Julie had even taken even though she knew she had been on longer plane rides. She closed her eyes as the skyline of London came into view. A few workers who were under Jeff had come on this particular trip so Jeff could get them situated with the London office and because of that Jeff thought he was the most important person in the world and with that he acted like he was the perfect fiancé. Most of the time Julie just wanted to roll her eyes, but she just smiled and went along with the entire act. They arrived at the apartment that Jeff had rented for when he came to London. He showed Julie where everything was and Julie went to shower for dinner. Dinner was quiet and Julie just sat at the table picking at her food. When back at the apartment the couple went their separate ways. Julie sat alone in the bedroom reading a book, but she was quickly interrupted by Jeff who had obviously had a few more drinks since dinner.

"Bitch come here!" he demanded. Julie quickly sat her book down and walked right to him where he grabbed her into a rough kiss. She felt his teeth come in contact with her lip and she let out a screech. That evidently wasn't the right move because at once his hands had grabbed a large lock of her hair and Julie then screamed out.

"Jeff please." She cried out.

"Shut the fuck up!" he growled as he pushed her against the wall. Julie's head made quick contact with the hard wall and she gasped as the pain rushed through her head.

When the cold hair it Julie's face she shuddered as her head throbbed. She hugged her coat around her as she walked down the empty street. Wondering she really didn't care to where she was going. She found herself walking along a river that she noticed right away to be the Thames. She walked for nearly fifteen minutes before stopping and looking down into the murky water. The moonlight reflected perfectly off the water and she wiped her tear-stained face. Pulling her cell phone from her coat pocket she called the first person she could think of.

"Is everything okay?" the voice on the other end asked at once.

"No." Julie said quietly. "I don't want to be here."

"Has he hurt you?" Chuck asked.

"Yes." Julie said softly. "I'd say this was one of the worst times. I am in so much pain and I just can't stand it."

"Come home." He said.

"I am and I don't care about the consequences." Julie said at once.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be okay. Can you pick me up from the airport?" she asked as she had started to shake. It was a very nerve-racking decision and she felt like she wasn't in control, but at the same time she felt like she had all the control in the world.

"Yeah, when you make your reservation tell me what time your plane gets in." he said.

"Thanks. I love you." She said.

"I love you, too." He said back.

"I better get going. I will see you when I get there." She said.

"Be careful." He said before Julie closed her phone and sprinted back to the house. Jeff was just how she had left him passed out on the bed. Quietly she moved around the room and grabbed all of her things and she made her way downstairs where she called a car to pick her up.

Sitting on the plane she felt like she was going to have a panic attack. A few weeks prior she had started to have panic attacks and as the weeks went on they had been getting worse. She did her best to keep herself calm as she sat on the plane looking out into the blackness outside her window. Upon landing she nearly ran through the airport to baggage claim and it seemed like the first person she saw was Chuck and she ran straight into his arms crying.

"Its alright." He said as he rubbed her back in attempt to calm her down. "It's all going to be alright." He spoke softly.

Julie leaned into his arms as they sat in his bed. She starred off across the room as tears fell from her eyes. She quickly wiped the tears away and she felt Chuck's arms squeeze her. Julie looked up at him and frowned before putting her head on his chest.

"Everything is going to be fine." He spoke softly. Julie then jumped as she heard her cell phone ring. "Don't answer." He said.

"I have to." She said.

"No." Chuck said as he held her to him not letting her go. Julie looked at him pleading for him to let her go and to let her answer, but she didn't give into her attempts. After a few moments Julie relaxed into his arms. "Tomorrow we will go to the apartment and you will get all of your things." Julie turned to him with her mouth wide open. "You are going to stay with me. I'm sick of letting you go back to him and letting him treat you the way he has." Julie simply nodded before drifting off to sleep.

The morning couldn't have come faster for Julie who was off with Chuck to the apartment to pack up everything that belonged to her. He had gotten some boxes and a few of his suitcases to help. Julie stood in the closet as she packed away her clothes and shoes. They were not even done with the closet when they ran out of boxes so Chuck jogged down to get more. Julie stood in the closet pulling out shoes when she heard the bedroom door squeak.

"Babe did you get more boxes?" she asked, but there was no response. She shrugged and continued with the shoes when she felt an arm grab around her. Julie jumped and she was turned around to where she was looking straight in Jeff's face. There was rage all over his face and she wanted to scream, but he had placed a hand over her mouth.

"You call yourself leaving me?" he questioned with rage. Julie simply nodded in response. "You are not going anywhere." He growled. "The only time you will leave me is when you die." He removed his hand from her mouth. "Do you want that to be now?"

"No, please…Jeff please." She pleaded as she watched him point a gun in her face.

"You are staying with me, right?" he asked.

"Yes." She answered. Suddenly she heard someone walk through the front door and she knew right away it was Chuck.

"I know all about your little affair. You thought you could sneak around on me." Jeff whispered in her ear. "Make him leave."

Julie nodded and he let her go. She wiped her face and made her way into the living room where Chuck was sitting down boxes. "Chuck I am actually going to stay here." She spoke as calm as she could.

"Julie please we've talked about this. He can't keep treating you like this and I am not going to let you stay where you are treated badly." He said as he grabbed her into his arms.

Julie pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes. "I'm staying. Me and Jeff are getting married in September and you and I can't see each other anymore." She then looked away from him trying her best not to cry.

"Julie." He said.

"I'm sorry we can't be together anymore. I am making a commitment to my soon to be husband." He said as she walked towards the door and opened it. "Please just go." She said trying not to look at him. She felt like every single organ in her body had just been stabbed and there was a unphysical pain that shot through her entire body.

"Julie, look at me." He said. Julie continued to keep her head turned away. "Julie, I love you and I know you love me, please I can't let you throw your life away."

"I'm sorry Chuck, but this is my decision." She said. He made his way to the door and she felt hear heart break as he walked out of the door. He turned back to her and mouthed that he loved her, but Julie just shut the door. She put her back against the door and slid down to the floor with tears falling from her eyes. "I love you, too." She whispered as she cried. She then looked up to see Jeff walking into the living room with a smile on his face.

"Get up!" he shouted and Julie as always obeyed.


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N:

**A/N:** Thanks for the awesome reviews on chapter eight: **bluebear48** and **pink-jinx67**.

_**Maybe Tomorrow**_

**Chapter Nine**

The weeks seemed to trudge by for Julie who now barely left the apartment and spent all her days depressed sitting on the couch. She refused to watch the tv and do anything that would promote happiness unless Jeff forced her to go out with him some nights when some of his partners and their wives would be meeting up. Sighing she looked out of the window of the apartment on the sunny day. Closing the curtains she sat on the couch and starred at the black box in front of her. Finally after moments of torment she turned on the tv and it was time for the noon news. They were talking about the re-opening of a hotel that had been bought by a company and she realized at once it was the Bass family who had bought the hotel. She gasped as Chuck came on the screen as they interviewed him. Her heart was caught in her throat as she hurried and turned the tv off. The panic attacks had started to become more often and she had found herself in one.

After recovering Julie figured that she might as well get out of the house because the longer she spent in the smaller all the rooms seemed to get to her. She took a shower and dressed. She called a car that took her to her mother's house. Taking the elevator up she was greeted by the housekeeper who called her mother down.

"Julie honey!" called her mother's voice and she looked to see her mother walking down the stairs towards her. Julie gave her mother a hug before taking a seat on the couch. "What brings you here?"

"Thought I would get out the house." Julie said as she looked at her mother who sat across from her.

"Wonderful…I hear the wedding plans are coming along marvelously." Her mother said as she clapped her hands together in delight.

Julie nodded, "Yeah." She then looked away from her mother and towards the window. "I won't want to get married." Julie then said as she turned back to her mother.

"Excuse me?" her mother questioned.

"I was leaving him and he pulled a gun on me and said if I left he would kill me." Julie said as tears flowed from her eyes.

"Stop pissing him off, just do what he says." Her mother said plainly.

"Mom!" Julie exclaimed looking at her. "He hurts me and he has clearly threatened my life."

"Julie you are going to marry him, you hear me." Her mother stated as she continued to sit in the same position.

"I don't love him." Julie said as she stood and walked to the window. She looked down at the street below as they stayed in silence. "I'm in love with someone else."

"Someone else?" her mother questioned.

Julie turned and nodded as she leaned against the wall. "He's such a great guy and treats me wonderfully. I just want to be with him."

"That will cause more of a catastrophe than if you just left Jeff. I've married a man I didn't love before and there is nothing wrong with it." Her mother then said.

Standing there Julie starred at her, but suddenly she felt the contents of her stomach rising. "Be right back." She said as she sprinted to the bathroom.

Finding herself on her hands and knees inside of the bathroom. She wiped her mouth as she stood and walked to the sink. She had been feeling sick the past couple weeks and it didn't seem to be getting better. The biggest thing she noticed was that she had missed her period. Walking from the bathroom she made her way back into the living room.

"Are you alright?" her mother asked.

"Yeah I think the milk this morning might have been bad." Julie lied as she grabbed her purse from the couch. "I better get home."

"Alright darling, I will see you next week at the dress fitting." Her mother said.

"Yeah." Sighed Julie as she made her way out of the apartment. Hurrying downstairs she made her way to a convenience store. Picking up her single item she made her way back home. She found herself sitting in the silence of her bathroom while starring at the clock. When the amount of minutes was up she picked up the white stick that was sitting next to the sink. Looking at the results of the pregnancy test she had purchased tears fell from her eyes. "I have to tell him." She whispered putting a hand over her mouth.

Slipping the hotel key from her purse Julie unlocked the door that she hadn't been through in so long. Sitting on the couch she waited for nearly thirty minutes before the door opened and she saw him walk through the door. His back was turned as he sat down his briefcase and took off his coat. Julie cleared her throat and he turned to her.

"Julie." He said as she walked over to the couch and went to kiss her, but Julie moved away.

"I'm here just to tell you something." She said looking up at him. He sat down next to her and looked at her. "I'm pregnant."

"Excuse me?" he questioned.

"I'm pregnant and with the math and other things I know it's yours." She said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Other things?" he questioned.

"Jeff always uses protection because he says he doesn't want me having any kids for a few years. I never went on birth control." Julie explained.

"What are we going to do?" he asked.

"I have no idea. Jeff can't know right now, but even if he does find out I will have to tell him the baby is his." Julie said looking away from him.

"But it's my baby and I deserve to rightfully care for my baby." He said.

"If I tell him it's yours he will kill me." Julie said at once. "I'm sorry."

"Julie please just stay here with me. I love you." He said as he grabbed a hold of her and wrapped his arms around her.

Julie moved away from him. "I can't." she said sadly. "He'll kill me." She said.

"No he won't." Chuck said.

"He will I know he will kill me." Julie said as she stood from the couch. "I'm sorry. I have to get home." She moved towards the door and made her way out, but she felt his hand grab her before she could make it up the hall.

"Julie." He said as he turned her towards him. He pulled her close and their lips touched. Julie wrapped her arms around his neck as they stood in the hall. "Stay with me." He whispered against her lips. Julie went to talk, but he placed a finger on her lips.

"I have to go home." She spoke quietly.

"This is going to be your home. You and our baby." He said as he placed a hand on her stomach.

For a second she was going to agree and then the vision of Jeff holding the gun to her face flashed through her mind. Jeff had made it very clear that he was going to kill her if she even tried to leave him and she didn't want to risk the life of her baby. Pulling herself away from Chuck she ran up the hall with her hand over her mouth trying to keep herself from crying. Getting into the elevator she made her way to the lobby and sprinted from the hotel and onto the street. When she got home she was happy to know that Jeff hadn't returned home yet. Curling into a ball on her bed she cried onto a pillow.


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N:

**A/N:** Thanks for the review **pink-jinx67.**

_**Maybe Tomorrow**_

**Chapter Ten**

Standing in the fitting room Julie looked at herself in the mirror. The white dress was fitting tightly and she felt like she could barely move as she looked at herself. Sitting outside the waiting room was her mother and her maid of honor Stephanie who she had met while going to school in England and they stayed very good friends. She wiped away the tears that had started to fall before she did her best to walk out of the waiting room.

"That dress is absolutely beautiful." Stephanie said with her quaint English accent.

"You look fat!" her mother growled from her spot. She then stood and walked to Julie and started to prod at the dress. "It fit loose the last time. You need to stop eating so much."

"Mother, please." Sighed Julie.

"You've gained so much weight so fast it's like you were pregnant." Her mother said as she went to sit back down. "The dress needs to be re-altered."

"Yes ma'am." The woman standing in the corner said as she walked to Julie and started sizing her. "This is always the case though. That's why we do so many fittings because the bride's nerves are a wreck and their weight goes up and down. It's normal for it to be too tight at some point."

"No it's just Julie's fat ass." Her mother commented. Julie rolled her eyes and sighed.

Julie sat at a table across from Stephanie. After the sizing the two of them separated from her mother and decided to have lunch before Stephanie had to go to the airport to return back to Ireland where she lived with her husband and kids. Julie picked at her food in attempt to restrain herself from eating it.

"Eat your food, don't let your mum make you feel bad." Stephanie said before taking a sip of her martini.

"It's not that." Julie said as she finally gave in and ate a small piece of chicken off of her pasta.

"Then what is it?" Stephanie asked.

"I don't want to get married…well to Jeff anyways." Julie admitted.

"Why?" Stephanie asked as her head shot up. "Is there something going wrong?"

"It's all been wrong if you ask me." Julie spat while rolling her eyes. "I can't stand him and I don't love him at all, but my mom continues to push me to marry him."

"Don't marry him if you don't want to." Stephanie said plainly.

"It doesn't work that way apparently." Julie said taking another piece of chicken from the pasta.

"Julie just do, whatever makes you happy." Stephanie said.

"I wish I could." Julie said with a sigh before finally giving in and starting to eat her pasta.

Julie saw Stephanie off before returning to her apartment. Sitting down on the couch she saw the light blinking on the answering machine. Walking to the machine she pressed the button.

"Julie Leeton this is doctor Summers and I've been assigned for your prenatal care. Please give me a call as soon as you can through your primary care office." Julie gasped at the message and quickly deleted it. She was going to have to make sure that they called her cell phone from then because she couldn't dare have Jeff come home and hear those types of messages. She bit her lip and put her hand on her stomach.

"Julie this is Tracy the Wedding Planner and there are some issues with the specific location that was picked for the wedding and there are a few details we need to work on. Please call me as soon as you get this message night or day I am at your service."

With a sigh Julie made her way back to the couch and sat down. After the dress fitting she really didn't want to do anything else that had to do with the wedding. She just wanted to relax and pretend like for once her life was exactly the way she wanted it to be. Finally after sitting for nearly and hour Julie made her way into the bedroom and into the closet where she reached through her shoe boxes to pull out one in particular. Opening the box she smiled. The first thing on top was that dried out red rose. Under she pulled out a few pictures and a couple of the letters. Sitting in the middle of the floor she read through the letters and every detail of her affair whipped through her mind. At the sound of the front door she quickly put everything back into the box and stored it where she had always kept it.

"Julie." Called the voice that could only belong to Jeff. Julie trudged into the living room to see Jeff taking off his jacket and sitting on the couch. He reached out his arms for Julie and she did as she knew she was silently being told to do. Walking over to him she allowed him to pull her into his lap. "How was the fitting?"

"Horrible." Julie said with a sigh.

"Really, why?" he asked.

"Last time the dress was too loose and not it's too tight." Julie said as she looked out of the window at the sun that was setting.

"Well you have gained a few pounds all of that eating you've been doing." Jeff commented.

"Just my nerves I guess." She said with a slight chuckle.

"Yes, but everything will be perfect." Jeff said before kissing Julie's neck.

"Are you hungry?" Julie asked as she moved away from Jeff.

"Just for you." He said with a growl as he grabbed Julie into his arms. Julie knew she didn't have the energy to fight him so she gave in to his pressure.

Sitting on the exam table Julie bit her lip as the doctor wrote his report. She had been waiting for this appointment, but when she finally got there her nerves were driving her crazy.

"Looks like everything is okay." Dr. Summers said as she finished up her report and turned to Julie. "Just keep up with your diet like we talked about, take your vitamins, and take it easy."

"I occasionally have panic attacks would that be a problem?" Julie asked.

"It could be. I can have you see a therapy specialist for that." Dr. Summers said as she started to write again. "And that should be it for now. I will call you for your next appointment and at the cell phone number you suggested."

"Thank you." She said as she hopped off the table.

Walking up the street Julie was so nervous about what was to come. It was only early June and she knew she was going to have to tell Jeff before she started to show and she would be showing a lot by the time of the wedding. She walked past The Met where she saw Constance girls enjoying their lunch and she smiled thinking of all her days there having lunch with her friends. She continued up the street not noticing that a limo pulled up next to her.

"Julie." Called a voice and she turned to see the limo and Chuck looking out the window at her.

"Are you following me?" she asked as she stood with a hand on her hip.

"In a way. I wanted to check on you…and the baby." He said as he opened the door. Julie looked around for a moment before slipping inside of the limo and closing the door behind her.

"I guess I'm okay and the baby is just fine." She said. "I had an appointment today."

"Really?" he asked as she slipped his arms around her. "It's so great to see you."

"Please we can't do this." Julie said as she moved away from him.

"Julie please. You aren't happy and I just want you to be." He said as she looked at her.

"I'm not, but it's not like I have a choice and I can't have you following me like this and showing up." Julie said as she opened the door. "I'm sorry, but you have to stay away from me." Julie closed the door behind her and made her way up the street with her sundress flowing in the wind.


	11. Chapter Eleven

A/N:

**A/N:** For the reviewers **pink-jinx67** and **tommyskat** thanks!

_**Maybe Tomorrow**_

**Chapter Eleven**

Julie pulled off her dress and threw it across the room before pulling out another dress and slipping it on. Her stomach had started to form a bump and if she wore clothes that were not loose she clearly showed. Cursing her second dress she took it off and grabbed for a third that was finally loose enough that it flowed and no one would be able to tell she was pregnant. Walking from her closet she made her way into the kitchen and grabbed out a boxed pizza that she put in the microwave. Leaning against the counter she rubbed her stomach and jumped when she heard the front door open. She walked from the kitchen to see Jeff throwing his briefcase down to the floor and making his way to her. There was so such warning as his hands wrapped around her throat. Julie used all her energy to pull away from him.

"Bitch." He spat as he went towards her and grabbed her hair. "I know about your little bun in the oven." He growled as he pulled up her dress that reveled her small bumped stomach. "I saw Missy Gilbert and she says that she saw you at the prenatal office when she was there for her checkup and I knew something was up with your fat ass."

"Jeff…" she spoke, but he took his hand and it hit her face with a loud splitting sound.

"Slut just sleeping around because I know it sure as hell is not my baby." He said as he shoved her to the ground.

At that moment Julie watched as he went to lunge towards her. Quickly she rolled away and stood up and ran towards the front door. Running out of the apartment she was running towards the elevator, but as she watched him come after her she made her way to the door that led to the stairwell. Pulling the door open she started to sprint down the stairs and suddenly she was stopped and fell her back. Jeff had grabbed her by her hair and he kneeled down over her with a sinister smile on his face. Once his hands released her hair she pulled herself up, but her shoulders were grabbed.

"I don't even know why I held onto you bitch." He said as he hit her face with all the force he could. At once she lost her footing on the stairs and she went tumbling. Each stair she hit slammed into her body and the pain stretched around her body. As she tumbled she could have sworn she heard a woman scream. Suddenly she hit a wall face first. Screaming out in pain suddenly there were people standing over her. Her vision was attempting to focus, but the pain in her head was so overwhelming.

Opening her eyes she looked at the off-white walls around her and she went to sit up, but pain flew through her body. Turning her head she saw a man sitting in a chair and he looked to be asleep. She finally realized she was in a hospital room. At this moment she tried to think of how she got here. The last thing she remembered was waking up and taking a shower. Again in attempt to pull herself up pain rippled through her body and she let out a yelp of pain. She suddenly heard a groan and turned to see the man in the chair waking up. When he lifted her head she gasped in noticing it was Chuck.

"You're awake." He said as he stood and made his way to her bed.

"What happened to me?" she asked at once in panic.

"Calm down." He said as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Jeff apparently pushed you down a flight of stairs. Your downstairs neighbors just so happened to be using the stairwell and they saw the whole thing happened and they called 911. Jeff was arrested and you were brought here."

Julie put her hand over her mouth in shock, but at the same time she wasn't surprised. "The baby, how's the baby?" she asked.

"I'm sorry." He said looking down.

Tears started to fall from Julie's eyes as she realized what had happened. Taking in a breath she let out a cry. Chuck quickly grabbed her into his arms to let her cry. The door to her room opened and a nurse walked into the room. "You're awake." She said as she walked over to Julie who was still in tears. "Oh dear it will all be alright."

Julie was then unable to control her breathing and she felt like she was choking as it seemed like the room was spinning and she was shaking uncontrollability. Again opening her eyes she looked around the dimly lit room. She felt surprisingly very calm as she lay in the bed looking around her. The room was completely empty and quiet. The door opened and she spotted Chuck walking in with a cup of coffee.

"How long was I asleep?" Julie asked.

"It's been over a day." He said as he sat down on the edge of her bed and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I feel so calm in a strange way." She said closing her eyes for a moment.

"They gave you something to calm you down and keep you out for a while. It was best for you so you didn't overwork yourself." He said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Have you been here all this time?" she asked.

"Of course." He said as he ran his hands through her hair. "If you are ready they said they might let you out today."

"Sounds great. I think I'm ready." She paused for a second. "Besides the baby… was there any other problem?"

"You had a concussion and your ribs were a little bruised, but that was it. They said it was a miracle you didn't break any bones." He continued to run his hands through her hair and stroke the side of her face. "The place is already ready for you."

"The place?" she asked.

"My house. I had everything that was yours in the apartment moved up to my house. I thought it would be a great place for you to recover." He said as he looked up to see the nurse entering the room.

"Good morning." The nurse said. "So at about ten you will be prepped to leave."

"That's great." Julie said softly as she looked out the window to see that the sun was just starting to rise.

The nurse looked at Julie's IV and pressed a few buttons. "Everything is looking great. Someone will be in for release prep in a few hours." The nurse then left the two of them in the room alone to continue on with their conversation.

"So your house?" she questioned a she pulled herself up in the bed cringing at the pain, but ignoring it as much as she could.

"I don't feel safe keeping you in the city. Jeff posted bail and is free until the trial." Chuck said.

"Thanks for everything." She said as she looked at him. He kissed her quickly and ran a hand over her cheek.


	12. Chapter Twelve

A/N:

**A/N:** I will say that I think this is one of my favorite chapters so far. In a strange way it was really fun to write.

_**Maybe Tomorrow**_

**Chapter Twelve**

The days had passed extremely quick for Julie after she was released from the hospital. As soon as she was released she and Chuck were off to his house upstate. Reading the newspaper there were articles about Jeff's arrest. She had been called a few times from reporters, but she gave no comment. Standing on the balcony alone Julie looked out on the land. A small breeze blew through her hair and she felt hands move around her waist. Leaning into the body behind her she closed her eyes and exhaled.

"What'cha doing?" Chuck asked.

"Thinking." Julie said.

"About what?" he asked.

"I want to plant a flower garden for the baby." She said as she turned in his arms to face him. "Like a memorial."

"I like that idea." He said holding her close to him.

"What did you want to have?" she asked.

"You first." He said as he gently touched her nose. Julie smiled up at him.

"A girl."

"Me too." He said.

"A girl really, why?" she asked.

"I wanted a girl to protect because when she became a teenager I would protect her from guys who were like me. I was a total jerk and perv when I was a teenager and I for sure would make sure my little girl was always protected from guys who were like me." He explained. Julie smiled up at him and kissed him quickly. "We have to go into the city tomorrow."

"Yeah I was thinking about that too." Julie said with a sigh. "I'm so scared. I mean I actually have to face him."

"It's alright. I will be right there with you." He said.

The court room was very cold and Julie hugged her light jacket around herself as she sat in the courtroom behind the prosecution team. She shivered as Jeff entered with his defense lawyers. Chuck's arm went around her shoulder and he held her close. Julie's eyes met Jeff's for a brief moment and she quickly looked down at her hands that were trembling in her lap. Every time she looked up she would turn to see Jeff with a very sinister look on his face. She then glanced up at Chuck who gave her a reassuring smile. She put her head on his shoulder, but suddenly the entire room went quiet.

"Please rise for the honorable Judge Gilbert." Called the bailiff. Everyone on the room stood including Julie and Chuck. She felt Chuck squeeze her shoulder in support before they were all told that they could be seated.

The judge was an older black man with a kind face. His black hair was freckled with gray and he wore oval shaped glasses. He then looked first at the defense and then towards the prosecution. "Let's hear the charges." He then said.

The leader of the prosecution team stood. Julie had met him a few days prior and he had been working with Julie over the phone on the case. He was a young Latino gentleman with a thin goatee. Robert Martinez was the assistant District Attorney. "The state of New York is charging the defendant Jeffery Stephen Bryler with multiple counts of Domestic Violence, Aggravated Assault, Attempted Murder, and 2nd degree murder."

"Opening statement for the prosecution." Judge Gilbert said.

"Well Jeffery Bryler a powerful man in his profession is known to the outside world as being a funny, nice, and caring man with a beautiful fiancé in Julianne Leeton, but behind closed doors he is a controlling maniac who frequently and violently beat Julianne in their Manhattan apartment and once while in London. Last Friday Jeffery came home and as always hit is fiancé, but when she tried to run and do so using a stairwell she was horribly tortured by this maniac and viciously hit down the stairs. He hit a pregnant woman down an entire flight of stairs. In this cruel act the child that Julianne was carrying did not survive. Over the next couple weeks our team will take you through the horrible mind of Jeffery Bryler and his acts that have him sitting in the seat of guiltiness." After his statement Robert took his seat. Turing to Julie he gave her a reassuring nod.

"Defense your statement." Judge Gilbert said.

A tubby white man with a thick mustache who sat next to Jeff stood. He then waddled his way to the middle of the room. He took a glance at the judge and then at the jury before looking right in Julie's eyes. He smirked and then began to speak. "My client Jeff Bryler is a successful man who only required one more thing in his life and that was the love of a beautiful girl like Julianne Leeton. He thought he had everything in this one beautiful girl who he had met at a dinner party thrown by Julianne's mother." He then had walked back to the desk and leaned against it, but kept his eyes on Julie.

"This young woman who he thought was everything turned out not to be what he had thought at all. He in turn was thrown into a world of deceit and lies that all revolved around Julianne. This witch of a woman turned his life upside down and he struggled to keep a grip on his outside professional life and his life at home that he always figured would get better, but the web of lies had become more intense. Jeff was unaware that his lying fiancé was pregnant and she had taken him to a point where the line between reality and mental capacity clashed. That one day last Friday was a moment of pure insanity and since then Jeff has been trying to cope with what has happened and for the most part he cannot remember a thing from that day. Now who would you believe?" he then made his way to where the jury sat. "A man who just gave all the love he could or a woman whose secret affairs and lies tore his life apart?" then he gave them a final statement with a subtle wink. "Your choice."

Julie sat his a hand over her mouth. They had painted her out to just be a horrible person who they claimed tore Jeff's life apart. Julie had felt tears in her eyes and she sniffed them back. She looked up at Chuck who looked to be in as much shock as she was. His arm tightened around her as her breathing had begun to quicken. She closed her eyes in attempt to calm herself.

The entire time they were there the court questioned building tenants who lived near them who all said that they would hear screams that seemed to come from Julie. The defense tried to disclaim all of the witnessed, but they all held strong that they knew the screams were Julie's. They also interviewed the couple that lived under them who said they frequently heard pounding on the floors that sounded like a body being slammed down. They were also the couple who had found Julie and they both had seen Jeff at the top of the stairs with Julie by the hair and they specifically saw him hit her hard enough to make her tumble down the stairs.

"Before court adjourns for the day I would like to suggest that Mr. Bryler not be released on bail during the trial and is held in custody due to the fact that Ms. Leeton fears for her safety with him not in police custody." Robert Martinez the assistant district attorney said as he stood at the desk.

"Granted." The judge said. "Mr. Bryler will be held in police custody until a verdict is made."

When the day was over Julie and Chuck went to the hotel since they had to stay in down. Julie was glad that they at least were keeping Jeff in custody. Sitting down on the bed Julie slipped out of her dress and sat in her slip. She they lay back on the bed and starred up at the ceiling. She felt the mattress move and turned her head to see Chuck looking at her while hey also lay on the bed. She starred at him for a moment as he lay in no shirt and a pair of jeans. She moved her body next to his and put her head on his chest and letting out a breath.

"Thanks for being there with me." She spoke in a whisper.

"I wasn't going to let you go alone." He said as he ran his hands through her hair.

"His defense was so cruel. They labeled me as a liar who ruined his life. I didn't know what to think. I'm so scared for when I take the stand." She said.

"It's going to be okay. I will be right there for you. Plus you know that your side is true." He said as he pulled her body up to where she was on top of him. Julie bent down and kissed him passionately.

"You are absolutely wonderful." She said happily before kissing him again.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you, too." She said happily. "I need a nap."

"Take all the time you need." He said as he moved her back to her spot on the bed. Julie slipped under the blankets. He did also and wrapped his arms around her. It wasn't before long at all that Julie was fast asleep.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

A/N:

_**Maybe Tomorrow**_

**Chapter Thirteen**

Days in court were hard for Julie as she listened to all the evidence of places where they found blood in the carpet of their bedroom or smears on the wall that had been cleaned up. At every display of evidence Julie could remember the exact time that it happened. There were x-rays and notes from random hospital visits that Julie had gone to after the beating was severe enough that she had to go. Everyday in court Chuck was there holding her close to him. After a week her mother had finally shown up and sat next to her holding her hand.

"Thanks mom." Julie whispered. Her mother nodded back in response with a smile.

"We would like to call Heather Leeton to the stand." The prosecution said.

Julie's mother took the stand and sat there looking like her professional self with her hair in a elegant bun she wore an all black knee length suit with a pearl necklace and pearl earrings. She sat with one hand on the bible.

"Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing, but the truth so help you God." The bailiff said as he stood holding the bible.

"I do." Heather said professionally before her head turned and she was looking at Robert.

"Now Mrs. Leeton you are in fact the biological mother of Julianne Leeton?" Robert asked.

"I am." Heather said.

"See is your only child?" he asked.

"Yes." Heather answered.

"So a little bit over a year ago you threw a dinner party and Mr. Bryler was in attendance?" he asked.

"Yes." Heather answered.

"Would you say he was immediately attracted to Julianne and did you approve?" Robert asked.

"I would say he was. He spent most of the night looking at her from across the room before finally talking to her. I know his parents and I definitely approved of him for Julie." Heather said with a glance at Jeff before looking back at Robert.

"So did you know that there were problems in their relationship?" Robert asked.

"Yes." Heather answered.

"How did you know?" Robert asked.

"Julie had called me one night upset that Jeff had slapped her during a fight and then after that it seemed to get worse and it just wasn't a slap, but a punch or a kick. She would tell me that he pulled her by her hair and she would come over my house and sometimes the bruises were visible." Heather said.

"Did Julie want out?" Robert asked.

"Yes." Heather said with shame in her voice.

"What was your advice?" Robert asked.

"I wrongly told her to stay." Heather said. Julie could clearly see that her mother was starting to cry. "I am so ashamed for allowing my daughter to be hurt and not doing a thing about it and being ignorant to the entire situation."

"Thank you Heather. That's all we need." Robert said with a nod before returning to the desk.

The defense refused to question Heather who was then in hysterical tears. When Heather sat back next to Julie she grabbed her into a hug. "I'm sorry."

"I accept. It's okay mom." Julie said as she hugged her back.

"The prosecution calls Julianne Leeton to the stand." Robert said. Julie hugged her mother and then glanced at Chuck who gave her a reassuring smile and he squeezed her hand before she then made her way to the stand.

"Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing, but the truth so help you God." The bailiff said as he stood holding the bible that Julie had placed her hand on.

"I do." Julie said as she sat down. She looked and glanced at Jeff who sat back in his chair degrading her with his eyes. Her eyes quickly turned to Chuck who looked her in the eyes in attempt to calm her down.

"So Julianne is that man sitting back in that chair Jeffery Bryler?" Robert asked.

"Yes." Julie answered voice shaking nervously.

"It's alright Julie don't be nervous." Robert said reassuringly. Julie nodded and gulped. "Do you love him?"

"Objection." A voice yelled. Julie looked to see Jeff's layer Tom standing with his large stomach over the desk. "Irrelevant."

"Sustained." The judge said.

"I still want to answer. Its no." Julie said quickly.

"Well then. Julianne do you remember all the occasions that Jeff hit you?" Robert asked.

"Not at all. There were so many times." Julie answered.

"Has he ever threatened your life?" Robert asked.

"Yes." Julie answered shaking again.

"Can you tell me about it?" Robert asked.

Julie glanced at Jeff who was now leaning forward and paying all his attention to her. "I was trying to leave him. I was packing my things and he came home early from London. He put a gun to my face and he told me that if I didn't stay I…" she paused and choked back tears. "Was going to die at his hands."

"So he put a loaded gun to your face?" Robert asked.

"Yes." Julie answered trying to control her tears.

"So when you were violently hit down the stairs by the defendant you were pregnant at the time is that correct?" Robert asked.

"Yes." Julie answered.

"Due to the fall you miscarried?" Robert asked.

"Yes." Julie answered.

"So basically he killed your child."

"Yes." Julie said.

"That's all for now and I am very sorry for your loss." Robert said.

"So Julie Leeton." Tom said as he approached with a smug grin on his face.

"You were pregnant with a child, but it wasn't the child of Jeff Bryler, correct?" Tom asked.

"No." Julie answered.

"Whose child was it?" Tom asked.

"My boyfriends." Julie said truthfully.

"Boyfriend who?" Tom asked with a grin.

"Chuck Bass." Julie answered.

"So you started dating him when?" Tom asked.

"Late January." Julie answered.

"Late January, eh?" Tom asked as he stroked his beard. "So you were still in this committed relationship with Jeff?"

"Yes." Julie answered.

"Ouch, poor guy." Tom said looking at Jeff and then to the jury with a look of sadness. "When you think the woman you are with is only for you she is sleeping around, simply sad."

Julie sat looking at Tom with anger. She glanced at Chuck who was receiving looks from people in the courtroom. At this moment Julie felt horrible. Her breathing had become very quick and un-paced. She felt like she was choking. She felt the air become warm and it was like she was drowning as she fought for air. Everything around her started to spin and she became extremely nauseous and dizzy.

"Judge can we call for a recess, please." Robert said as he stood from his spot.

"Yes, yes get her some help. Court will resume tomorrow morning at 10am." The judge said. Julie looked to see faces coming towards her, but she couldn't focus. She recognized one immediately though, it was Chuck who had jumped into the stand and took her into his arms.

Sitting in a room Julie had started to calm down. She sat on a chair with Chuck right next to her rubbing her back. Closing her eyes for a moment she took a deep breathing before she collapsed into tears. She felt the strong arms grab her and hold her tightly as she cried.

"It's alright." Chuck said as he whispered in her ear and held her close.

"Let's get out of here." Heather said as she helped Chuck who helped Julie from her chair.

As they walked outside they were bombarded by a rush of media reporters who all flashed their cameras and shoved them into their faces. Julie kept her head down and on Chuck's chest as he lead her to the limo that was waiting for them.

"Julie is it true you had an affair while engaged to Jeff Bryler?" asked a reporter.

"Is it true that your deceased unborn child was not the child of Jeff Bryler?" asked another reporter.

Another question was thrown at Julie, but the door to the limo quickly closed. She kept her body against Chuck as the limo pulled away. She continued to cry as she thought of everything that had happened that day. All the horrible statements made my Jeff's lawyer replayed in her head over and over as she cried. She just wanted the entire case to be over with so she could get on with her life and finally have the feeling of being happy.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Maybe Tomorrow

**A/N:** Thanks a bunch to **singdance** and **pink-jinx67** for the great reviews. I appreciate each and every one of them.

_**Maybe Tomorrow**_

**Chapter Fourteen**

When the final day had come both sides gave their closing arguments that were extremely similar to their opening statements, but this time they had the testimonies to try and back up their claims. The prosecution showed all the evidence and how Jeff was a dangerous man that should be locked up for a very long time unable to hurt another woman and the defense of course labeled Julie as a lying slut who tore Jeff's life apart. The jury was then released to deliberate. Nearly five days had passed and Julie was eager to know the decision as they sat in the courtroom ready to ear it.

"Has the jury reached a decision?" Judge Gilbert asked.

"Yes." Said a female member of the jury. "Jeffery Stephen Bryler for the count of Domestic Violence the jury had unanimously voted the defendant guilty. For the count of Aggravated Assault the jury has voted the defendant guilty." The room was still quiet as they continued to read the verdict. "For the count of Attempted Murder the jury had voted the defendant guilty, and for the count of 2nd degree murder the jury had voted the defendant guilty." At once Julie let out a squeal of happiness and smiled. She hugged her mother and Chuck grabbed her and held her close.

Glancing across the room Julie's eyes met Jeff's. He starred at her with a sinister grin that Julie remembered he always had on his face when he would hit her. She then quickly turned away from him and allowed Chuck hold her tightly. She then looked up towards the judge.

"Sentencing is scheduled for August first at 10am." Judge Gilbert said. He smiled across at Julie who was extremely happy.

Julie sat starring up at the stars in Chuck's arms while they sat on the balcony. After court it seemed like everything had gone so fast to Julie. She was wisped out of the courtroom and suddenly they were in a press conference and reporters from everywhere were asking a million questions. The prosecution answered all of the questions and Julie just stood in the back as happy as she could be that it was almost over and there was only one more step. The prosecution team then took Julie, Chuck, and Heather out to lunch where they celebrated.

"This is perfect." Julie then said as she looked up at the sky and turned to Chuck with a smile.

"It is exactly perfect." He said kissing her neck.

"I love you." She said happily as she turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I will always and forever love you." He said before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Julie kissed him back feeling his hands wrap around her waist before he picked her up and took her inside. Closing the balcony door he laid Julie onto the bed. Julie quickly grabbed at his shirt and pulled it off of him before she started working on his jeans, but the belt seemed to be stuck. She let out a grunt of frustration before he grabbed at it. He then slipped out of his jeans and rode up Julie's sundress that he then pulled over her head letting her hair fall over her shoulders. Laying on the bed Julie allowed him to plant kisses down her neck and chest before he returned to her lips.

"I love you." She whispered as he sat her up. Reaching around her he unhooked her bra and pulled it from her shoulders before laying her back down and kissing at her thighs. Julie giggled at the feeling of his lips that left a tickling sensation. He took a hand and removed her panties before kissing back up to her lips and positioning himself above her. She grabbed his shoulder tightly, her nails scratching at his skin. He looked down at her and their eyes made contact.

-

_The day was dark and the thick gray clouds covered the sky as Julie looked out of the window and up at the sky that was sad as she was. Suddenly she felt an arm grab her on her side. She jumped and screamed out in pain as she felt fingernails grab into her side. Shoved she fell back onto a glass coffee table and the glass shattered. Julie let out a scream of pain as glass pierced into her soft skin. Looking up the shadow of a man was above her and laughing. Bending down the man then came into view. Jeff smiled before grabbing a chunk of her hair._

"_Don't piss me off again!" he growled into her ear._

"_Please stop!" she screamed as his grip on her hair had tightened._

"_That hurts doesn't it?" he asked sinisterly. _

"_Yes please stop." She whimpered._

"_Shut the fuck up!" he growled as he shoved her back down into the pile of glass._

-

Julie let out a scream and jumped. Opening her eyes she was starring at a dark room. She felt arms around her and she screamed again. She struggled to pull away from the arms as she screamed and cried.

"Julie, baby." Came a voice.

It took her a moment before she noticed the voice belonged to Chuck. She was gasping for air as she sat up in the bed with tears falling from her eyes. Suddenly a light had come on and she squinted. She turned to see Chuck in the bed next to her. He sat up as well and pulled her into his arms.

"Its alright." He whispered into her ear as he held her close.

"I had a dream and Jeff…" she paused as she continued to cry.

"It's going to be alright." He then whispered as he began to rock her back and forth. "I'm here, I'm right here with you."

Julie nodded as she tried to control her breathing. She leaned into his arms and closed her eyes. After a few moments of sitting in silence Chuck turned the light back off and lied down holding Julie tightly to him.

Opening her eyes Julie groaned as the sunlight hit her eyes. Closing her eyes she opened them again and turned to face the body that was holding her. Chuck smiled at her and ran his hand through Julie's hair and down her cheek. Julie bit her lip as she ran a finger down his bare chest.

"Sorry for freaking out last night." She said as she looked back up and looked into his eyes.

"You don't need to apologize." He spoke softly before kissing her quickly.

Julie nodded in response before kissing him back and putting her head on his chest. "Mmm." She moaned out of pure joy before lifted her head to look at his face. "I want to have a dinner party."

"A dinner party?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah." She said as she moved from his chest and propped herself up by her elbows on a pillow looking at him. "With Jeff I had lost so much socializing with friends. The only time I ever socialized was when Jeff made me go with him to parties and events, but I've never had anything real in over a year and I want to just go all out and start living my life again."

"Well if you want a dinner party then you've got yourself one." He said.

"Really?" questioned Julie in excitement.

"Of course." He said as he grabbed her into his arms making her laugh.

"How about next Friday?" Julie asked.

"Alright." He said.

"I want it here. I want to go all out with everything. It's like a Welcome Home thing for me." She said happily as he pulled her on top of him. Julie was straddleing his waist and she smiled down at him.

"Sounds perfect." He said.

"Thanks for everything!" she said happily before bending down to kiss him and then jumping out of his arms and taking the bed sheet with her.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I want to start planning right away." She said at once with the satin ivory sheet wrapped around her bare body. She then blew him a kiss before making her way into the bathroom to shower.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**A/N:** So now the story is morphing into more of a happy theme and with that I want to form this relationship that Julie and Chuck have by having flashbacks of when they were in their senior year and what led to their break-up two weeks before senior prom.

As always thanks a bunches for the reviews: **pink-jinx67 and hockeygrl125.**

_**Maybe Tomorrow**_

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Looking at the finishing product of the decorations before a party was one of Julie's favorite parts of a party and this place looked beautiful. It was everything Julie had imagined in her head and more as she walked into the huge room. Everything was elegant, but in a playful way. There was a glass dance-floor that had fish flown in from Australia swimming underneath. And there were various spotlights of Julie's favorite color purple all around the room. Julie stood from the VIP deck and smiled as she looked down at where her eighteenth birthday party would be taking place. She had simply invited everyone who was anybody from her school and quite a few people who didn't go to her school. It was surly to be the party that everyone would be talking about come Monday morning._

_Turning around she gasped to see her boyfriend standing behind her with a large bouquet of purple roses. She squealed with delight and ran to him throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him quickly on the lips. An Eighteen year old Chuck Bass stood looking at his first actual girlfriend. For the longest time all he ever did was fool around with girls, but there was simply uniquely special about Julie that had caught his eye._

"_Happy Birthday." He said as he handed her the roses._

"_Thanks, these are beautiful." She said as she smelled the sweet aroma of the roses. "I'm so excited for tonight." She said happily as she took his hand and led him over to the balcony to show him the room below that was ready for that night._

"_The party to top all parties." He said as he wrapped his arms around Julie's waist and held her close to him. Planting kissing on her neck he worked his way to her ear and nibbled._

"_Stop it." Giggled Julie who turned to him and kissed him full on the lips._

"_None of that." Came the joking voice of Julie's mother Heather who walked in with her personal assistant trailing not far behind._

"_A pleasure Mrs. Leeton, you look wonderful as always." Chuck said with a wink._

"_Thank you." Heather said as she walked to the balcony and looked down. "Job well done." She said to herself before turning to her daughter. "I have booked a suite at the St. Regis for your after party."_

"_Thanks mom." Julie said happily._

"_I have a plane to board to Tokyo in a couple of hours so I am off. Have a fantastic time kids and happy birthday honey." Heather said as she started to the door with her assistant following._

"_I say we skip the after party and it's just you and me." Chuck said seductively into Julie's ear. _

_Julie turned to him with her hands on her hips and shook a finger in his face playfully. "None of that." She said before taking one last glance at the party area. "Now if you will excuse me I have to go get ready for my party." She said kissing him quickly and making her way out of the room. Her heart raced with anticipation for the night that was to come._

_-_

Julie felt her stomach doing somersaults as she walked into the ballroom that was set aside for her party. Looking around she smiled at the elegance. Everything was done in champagne and apple red with red rose peddles sprinkled on every table. The dance-floor was a dream and Julie strode out to it and then she glanced over at the orchestra area. She smiled to herself with delight. It had been so long since she was able to experience the thrill of setting up for a party and that entire week she was so busy with planning every single detail of the party right down to the perfect invitations. Walking out of the ballroom she walked to the elevator and went upstairs. Inside the suite she walked into the office to see Chuck at his computer with his glasses on. Julie smiled and walked over to him.

"Work I'm guessing." Julie said as she leaned against his desk.

"Isn't it always." He said as he took off his glasses and leaned back in his chair massaging his temples. He then sat back up and pulled his chair from the desk and grabbed Julie by the waist pulling her into his lap. "Are you excited for tonight?"

"Much more than excited!" she said happily.

"I'm glad to finally see you happy." He said.

"I'm happy to be happy." She said with delight. "I talked to the woman from the New York Centers for Woman Victims of Domestic Violence and she will be coming to the party and I am going to present her with the donation package that I put together."

"You are so kind." Chuck said as he held Julie close.

"I really thought it would be something great to do. I plan to volunteer at the center someday." Julie said, but at once she jumped at the feeling of her phone ringing in her pocket.

-

_Standing in the mirror Julie twirled around for at least the thirtieth time that night in her knee length purple Valentino dress that her mom had gotten her just for the party. Finishing her make-up she took one of the purple roses and put it in her curly brown hair. She bit her lip as she smiled at her reflection. There was a knock at the door and just quickly made it to the door and opened it for her friends who were all there to head to the party with her. Julie stood out from the crowd when she moved to New York because she didn't go and try to be best friends with the popular girls and she just was nice to everyone around her. This didn't fly over well with those girls especially Blair. Julie continued to just ignore attempts to supposedly ruin her and lived her life just the way she liked it._

"_Your dress is gorgeous." Jenny said._

"_Thanks my mom totally surprised me with it this morning." Julie said happily as she allowed the small group of girls in._

"_Chuck is sure going to love you in it." Mentioned one of her friends who went by the name of RJ, but her name was actually Rachel-Jodie and she hated it with a passion._

_Julie blushed and went into her room to grab her shoes. Slipping them on she took another glance in the mirror before turning off her bedroom light and walking back into the living room ready to leave for a night of awesome fun. Arriving at the party Julie was immediately greeted with a kiss from Chuck. When she walked inside she covered her mouth with her hands because the place looked even better than it did with no one inside. She was quickly grabbed onto the dance-floor by Chuck._

_-_

Walking into this dinner party was the most nerve-wracking thing for Julie. She felt like everyone was just starring at her and waiting for her to collapse or freak-out. She greeted people as she made her way in. Chuck kept his arms tight around her waist, but as he noticed that Julie was comfortable he loosened his grip. Julie hugged her mother who she had spotted.

"I'm so happy for you." Julie's friend Stephanie said happily as she hugged Julie. "And nice to meet you again." She said to Chuck.

"Again?" Julie questioned.

"Yes, David leads up the Paris office." Stephanie said.

"Your David?" questioned Julie.

"Yes my David." Stephanie laughed. "And here he is now." She said as she pointed to her husband who was walking their way with glasses of wine.

"Hey Dave." Chuck said.

"Oh hey." Dave said.

"Small world." Julie said and then she glanced to the side to see a man standing in a corner very incognito. He was wearing a black suit and he wore a black fedora hat that with his head down she couldn't see much of his face. "Excuse me for a second." She said as she started to make her way across the room, but she was stopped by Blair.

"Julianne let me first say I am so sorry for your loss." Blair said as she gave Julie a gripping hug.

"Er – Thanks." Julie said.

"This party is marvelous." Blair said happily.

"Thanks…for…coming." Julie said as she wracked her brain thinking if she had actually sent her an invite or not because she remembered the arguments she had with herself over if she should actually send the invite or not since they hadn't ever been actually friends.

"Anytime." Blair said before she started speaking again, but Julie had blanked her out as she watched the man in the corner. He lifted his head and he was still watching her. Julie then let out a gasp as she noticed the man was Jeff. "I know right. It was so crazy." Blair said. It was just like at her mother's party when she had first met him and he stood in a corner watching her all night. The man looked back down.

"It's great you came, will you excuse me for a moment." Julie then said to Blair as she rushed across the room to Jeff. She then grabbed his shoulder. "How on earth?" she questioned and the man looked up at her startled and she suddenly noticed that it wasn't Jeff at all. "Sorry I thought you were someone else." She said quickly. "Enjoy the party."

Quickly Julie had walked away from the situation, but her blood was pumping and it was like she couldn't breathe. Finding her way to the elevator she went upstairs to the suite and sat down on the couch. She closed her eyes to regain focus and balance. The nightmares kept her up most nights and now she was seeing Jeff when she knew in fact he was in prison until the sentencing. She thought maybe it was the sentencing that was hanging over her head. Going into the bathroom she checked her hair and make-up before making it back downstairs to enjoy her party.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**A/N:** Thanks for the review **pink-jinx67.**

_**Maybe Tomorrow**_

**Chapter Sixteen**

Waking up early Julie opened her eyes and turned to Chuck who was fast asleep. They hadn't gotten in and to sleep until nearly 3am due to the party. It had been so long since Julie had that much fun and felt so alive. Smiling to herself she slipped from his arms and over to the closet. Slipping out of her nightgown and into a sweat suit she then slipped out of the bedroom quietly and left the suite all together. Making it outside the warm summer hair it her face. She stared jogging up the street. As she continued to jog the thoughts of the party the night before went through her mind and she couldn't help, but be happy.

Nearly fifteen minutes had passed as she jogged through Central Park. Stopping she placed her hands on her back and stretched. A warm breeze flew through her hair. Suddenly she was tapped on the shoulder and she suddenly jumped. Her heart flew into her throat and she felt like she couldn't breath as she quickly turned around to see a kind face smiling at her.

"Sorry I scared you." The man behind her said.

"Nate?" she questioned.

"Yeah." Nate answered.

"It's alright. I get a little startled. I didn't see you at the party last night did you get my invite?" Julie asked as she hugged the man she hadn't seen since the summer after graduating from high school.

"I did, but I just got into town this morning." He said. "I was off visiting Jenny at school. She insisted on taking summer classes instead of coming home."

"How's she doing?" Julie asked remembered that the young girl who she had been very good friends with was dating him. They had been together nearly two years from what Julie remembered.

"Great!" he said.

"I've got to call her. I haven't talked to her in forever." Julie said as she looked at the guy who she remembered her small fling with the summer after she graduated from high school. It was only for nearly two weeks at the end of July when they realized that they were better off as friends. Julie then felt her cell phone in her pocket and pulled it out quickly and looked at the text messaged she had received. "I've got to get going, but I will talk to you soon." Julie said as she placed her cell phone back in her pocket.

"Alright, it was good to see you and I want to say sorry for everything you've been through and your loss." He said as he hugged her.

"Thanks, see ya." Julie said as she began jogging back towards the hotel.

Julie was out of breath by the time she reached the suite. Walking into the door she looked to see Chuck who suddenly stood from the couch and quickly walked to her with concern on her face.

"I was worried." He said as she took her in his arms.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up, but I went for a jog." Julie said as she snuggled into his arms.

"It's alright. I just wanted to know you were safe." He said as she ran his hands through her hair.

"I appreciate that." Julie said happily as she looked up at him and kissed him. "I need a shower."

"Well let's get you that shower." Chuck said as he swept Julie into his arms. Julie giggled as he carried her into the bathroom.

-

_Sitting alone on the steps of The Met Julie waved at her friends as they walked her way. Jenny and RJ sat down with Julie and pulled out their lunches. Julie ate from her cup of fruit as she flipped through her history book. It had been a week since her birthday and everyone was still talking about the party as if it was only hours ago, but they weren't always talking in the good sense. Sadly the party had been sabotaged towards the end and Julie was convinced that the mind behind it belonged to Blair. The party was going along wonderfully until nearly midnight when it was time for Julie to blow out the candles on her cake and just as she went to blow them out the fire sprinklers came on and the fire alarm started to go off. As the hotel was evacuated Blair and her group of friends were the only ones who stood outside who were not wet and they laughed as Julie exited in her now ruined dress._

"_The cleaners said they couldn't save my shoes." RJ said as she spoke of the suede shoes she had worn with her dress to the party._

"_Yeah, I tossed my dress out yesterday." Julie said with a sigh and then an irritated groan as she spotted Blair and her friends walking to take their seats on the steps._

"_Don't let her get to you." Jenny said as she glanced at the group and turned back to Julie._

"_I'm trying my best." Julie said before taking a strawberry from her fruit cup._

"_So what are your Friday night plans?" Jenny asked._

"_Date." Julie said happily as she thought of her boyfriend who made her smile anytime she was with him or just thought about him._

"_Awe, the two of you are so adorable." RJ said as she clapped her hands together happily._

"_What are you two going to do?" Jenny asked._

"_Each other I'm guessing." RJ said with a snorting laugh._

"_Funny." Julie said, but she couldn't help, but to giggle. "I know we are going to have dinner, but I told him I want to see that new romantic comedy either before or after."_

"_Sounds fun." Jenny said._

_-_

After planning the party Julie decided that it would be great to actually put her college degree to work. She had majored in Organizational Management, but Jeff had insisted that his girl wasn't going to work. The entire time she planned the party Julie watched the Sales and Catering department carefully as they made sure everything was in order. Julie always had the dream of becoming a wedding planner and now she finally wanted to make that dream come true. During the party she had asked Mr. Bass if she could assist in the sales department and he right away gave her a supervisor position since they had just recently lost a supervisor.

Julie now sat in what was her office. There was a knock at the door and she looked up to see Chuck. He walked in with a large brown bag and he sat it on her desk. He walked to Julie where he bent down and gave her a kiss.

"What's all this?" Julie asked.

"I thought I would bring you lunch." He said as he pulled out two sandwiches from the bag and a bottled water. He handed one sandwich and the water to Julie who simply smiled.

"Thanks." She said as she saw the sandwich was from her favorite place.

"It's just the way you like it, light lettuce and light mayo with lots of pickles." He said as he pulled Julie up from her chair and he sat down pulling her into his lap.

"Awesome." She said as she pulled out one half of the sandwich and bit into it. "It's bonderful." She said with her mouth full of food.

"Bonderful?" he questioned playfully.

Julie then swallowed her foot and ruffled his hair. "Wonderful, you know what I meant." She said happily.

"How about we close and lock the door and have a little fun." He whispered into her ear.

"None of that." She said as she wagged a finger in his face.

"Alright." He said as he pouted.

Julie then started to laugh before taking another bite of her sandwich. The couple finished their lunch and Julie snuggled into his arms while they sat in her office. Julie let out a sigh and turned to him with a smile.

"I'm finally living life." Julie said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm glad you are, and with me." He said before planting a kiss on her lips.

"I love having you here, but my lunch hour is over and I have to get back to work." She said before kissing him again and hopping off his lap.

"I don't want to leave." He pouted.

"Go!" she demanded with her hands on her hips.

"Okay mom." He said with a pout as he stood from the chair and made his way to the door.

"If I was your mom I couldn't do this." She said as she walked to him and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. His hands moved into her hair as he held her close to his body. Suddenly there was the sound of a clearing throat and they broke away from one another. Julie's face was bright red as they stood facing Chuck's dad who looked as if he wanted to laugh.

"Hey dad." Chuck said as he straightened his posture.

"Don't let me ruin your fun." Mr. Bass said to the two of them as they stood. Julie let out a slight giggle. "So how is your first day?" he asked Julie.

"I absolutely love it." Julie said happily. "It's everything I've been wanting to do."

"I'm glad and you get to put your degree to use." Mr. Bass said. "I talked to the staff and they all love you."

"Awe." Julie said happily. "I'm enjoying it a lot so far. I can't wait until my first event."

"Next Saturday night the fundraiser." Mr. Bass said.

"Yes. I'm extremely excited." Julie said.

"Well we better let you get back to work." Mr. Bass said as he looked at Chuck.

"Yeah we should." Chuck said before kissing Julie on the cheek. The two men exited the office together and Julie made her way back to her desk.

-

_It was cold and Julie hugged her jacket around herself as she stood in front of the movie theater waiting for Chuck. She had been there nearly an hour and they had missed the first showing of the movie they were going to see. Pulling out her cell phone she checked to see if she had missed a call, but she hadn't missed a thing. She sighed as she made her way over to a bench and sat down. Pulling out her phone again she called Chuck's phone, but all she got was the voicemail._

"_Hey, remember we were going to see a movie. I'm here and waiting. Call me soon please." She said before hanging up the phone. _

_After another fifteen minutes Julie then made her way home. Walking into the apartment that she lived in with her mom and two little brothers she slammed the door and made her way straight to her bedroom. She lied down on her bed, but it wasn't long before she fell asleep. At once Julie jumped from a deep sleep as her cell phone started to ring in her pocket. Glancing at the lock she noticed it was just after three in the morning._

"_Hello." She said as she answered the phone._

"_Baby." Slurred the voice on the other end._

"_What the…" she then paused and shook her head. "Chuck why are you calling me?" she questioned now irritated with him._

"_Baby." He then slurred again . "I love you." He slurred._

"_You're drunk!" growled Julie._

"_So much." He slurred and then suddenly laughed. Rolling her eyes Julie hung up the phone, but it then rang again and his name was across the street. She pressed the button to ignore the call and then minutes later it rang again._

"_What do you want?" she asked in a very irritated tone._

"_You're mad at me." He said still slurring his words._

"_Of course I am." She said._

"_Oh my gosh Chuck there you are." Julie then heard the voice of a female in the background._

"_Eh…sexy there you are." He slurred._

"_Who is that?" Julie asked._

"_Nobody is here." He said._

"_Right." Julie said angrily before slamming the phone closed. Rolling her eyes she turned the phone off and sat it on her nightstand. Julie sat in the middle of her bed biting her lip as tears fell from her eyes. Wiping them away she did her best to hold them back as she rocked in the middle of her bed._


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**A/N:** It's been a long time. There has been a lot of work with the last weeks of school and all the preparation for finals, but I am back!

Thanks to **pink-jinx67** for the review on chapter 16.

_**Maybe Tomorrow**_

**Chapter Seventeen**

The sentencing had come Julie had made the decision that she wasn't going to go. Over the last few weeks her nightmares had continued and some nights they were worse than others. It had grown to nearly four times a week that Julie would wake up from a quiet slumber and she would scream. Every night Chuck would awake to her screams and hold her until she fell back asleep. The couple decided that they wanted to move into their own place and get out of the hotel so Julie had spent an entire week calling Real Estate agents and setting up appointments for their apartment search.

Julie sat alone on the couch with her hair thrown into a messy bun. Sitting Indian stile in her velour sweat suit she flipped through the pages of an interior design magazine. The door opened and Chuck walked inside giving Julie a smile. He made his way over to her and sat down next to her before pulling her into his arms.

"How was it?" Julie asked.

"Crazy." He responded.

"How long?" she then asked apprehensively.

"Life of course and no chance of parole ever." Chuck said as he held her very close to him. "And with that no more talk of him. It will be just about us from now on."

"Agreed." Julie said before she picked up her magazine and opened to a page. "Do you like this couch set?"

"It's nice." He said as he started to kiss her neck.

Julie giggled at his kissed and then turned to him, but before she could get her words out about the couch he was kissing her full on the lips. Julie returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Breaking the kiss she smiled at him. "So we have an appointment to look another place tomorrow."

"What time?" he asked.

"At one." She answered.

"One is cutting it close. I have a meeting at one-thirty." He said.

"Crap." Julie said before letting out a sigh.

"I can send my secretary to take notes for me and so we can still go check the place out." He said as he held Julie close to him and giving into her sorrow.

At once Julie's face lit up and she grabbed him around the neck. "Awesome!" she squealed with delight. "I think this just might be the place. There is a virtual tour on the website, but I want to see it in person."

"Well then we will." He said.

-

_Mid-summer was upon the city and everyone was enjoying the warmth and the relaxation. With the recent college grads there was the expectation of landing a job now looming over their heads. For others it was time to enjoy whatever came their way. It was also party season for the elite and the Leeton family was no exception. Julie stood with a group of friends sipping a martini as some of her mother's closet friends circled around and chatted._

"_That guy in the corner keep starring." Whispered Stephanie. Julie then turned her head and saw a man in the corner. He smiled at her once she looked his way. Julie smiled back and looked down flirtatiously. She knew exactly who he was. He was Jeff Bryler the son of Catherine and Roger Bryler. Julie's mom always went on and on about him after her lunches and teas with Catherine. Julie had only ever seen a picture of him, but she knew that he was very good looking and very successful in his career._

"_He is coming this way." One of Julie's friends said excitedly. Julie looked back towards his way to see him making his way towards her. Quickly she moved a strain of hair from her face and smiled at him as he stopped right in front of her._

"_I've been eyeing you all night trying to get the courage to say hello." He said as he flashed a million dollar smile at Julie._

"_Well then." Julie started with a smile. "I'm glad you got the courage." She then flirtatiously ran her fingers through her hair._

"_I'm Jeff, Jeff Bryler." He said introducing himself to her._

"_Oh yes, Catherine and Roger's son." She said._

"_You know my parents?" he questioned._

"_Yes I am Heather's daughter Julianne." She said gently and flirtatiously biting the corner of her lip._

"_Finally I get to meet the wonderful and gorgeous Julie and I do say they were quite correct about you being extremely gorgeous." He said._

_Julie then blushed and looked down before looking back up and her eyes meeting his. "Thanks so much."_

"_So Julie…I would love to take you to dinner sometime." He said._

"_I'd love to." Julie responded._

"_How does Friday night sound?" he asked._

"_Sounds like a date." She said happily._

"_Well then I can pick you up here at let's say seven." He said._

"_Perfect." Julie said._

-

Looking out of the window of the empty apartment Julie smiled as she felt Chuck's arm wrap around her waist. She let out a sigh as she looked down at the river. Julie knew that she liked this place and it had what she wanted. Turning to face him Julie smiled happily. Everything was finally going into place for Julie. After spending all that wasted time with Jeff, Julie just couldn't believe that everything was now finally perfect for her, in ways it just didn't seem like it was real.

"I think this place is perfect." She said happily.

"I can tell you like it." He said happily before kissing her passionately. They were deeply consumed in their passionate moment that they didn't realize the real estate agent enter the room they were standing in.

"So like the place?" the agent asked.

Chuck and Julie quickly broke apart. "Love it!" Julie said happily her hand on his chest.

"Alright then so we can start paper work later or today." The agent said.

"Today sounds great." Chuck said. Julie looked at him with a huge smile on her face. "Julie you can go enjoy your day maybe hang out with some of your friends and I will get all this paperwork done."

"Alright." Julie said in nearly a gasp with her excitement held in her so much. "See you later then." She quickly kissed him and she turned to the agent. "Thanks this place is just simply awesome." Julie said as she slipped from Chuck's arms and was making her way to the door. When she walked outside the warm summers air it her face. Julie pulled out her cell phone remembering that Stephanie was in town.

"Why hello Miss. Julie." The voice on the other end said.

"Hey so what are you up to?" Julie asked.

"Boredom." Stephanie responded.

"Let's get lunch." Julie said.

"Alright I will meet you at the hotel and we can go from there." Stephanie said.

"Sounds like a plan." Julie said.

-

_Sitting alone in a restaurant Julie waited for the man who was now her boyfriend. She and Jeff had been dating for nearly a month and everything was just perfect for the two of them. He was everything Julie wanted and more. Looking around she checked the time on her cell phone as she waited. She figured that his meeting must have run late. She sipped at the champagne that had been brought for the two of them. She then gave a wave as she saw him enter the restaurant. He bent down and kissed her before taking his spot at the table._

"_Sorry I'm late, honey." He said as he took her hand in his._

"_It's alright I knew you had a meeting before this." Julie said with a smile at Jeff._

_Jeff let go of her hand for a moment and reached into jacket pocket. "I got you this." She said as he pulled out a long teal box. Julie smiled right away as she slipped off the white bow that of course was fitted with every Tiffany box. Opening it she saw a beautiful diamond bracelet. She looked up at Jeff with a smile._

"_It's beautiful." She responded as she pulled it from the box and looked at it as it sparked in the candlelight._

"_I knew you would like it." Jeff said as he took it from her hands and motioned for her to put out her wrist. He then secured the bracelet on her wrist and Julie gave him a smile. He was always showering her with gifts and Julie had been accustomed to it. Her mother was going around telling everyone about her and Jeff. For a long time he was one of the most eligible bachelors around and now Julie had him all to herself and she was treated like a princess and loved every second of it._

-

Days had passed and things had gotten busy for Julie. She was working on a huge party at work and then she and Chuck had started the process of getting moved into their new place. Between work and moving there was no time to just relax. Julie had spent most of her late evening in the office at the hotel working on the party that in her opinion had to go off without any problems what so ever. She walked into the suite where Chuck was laying in bed with his laptop on his lap at nearly midnight. She was incredibly tired from all the hard work she was putting in. She weaved her way through all the boxes they had packed up in order to move and made it to the bed where she collapsed down.

"I'm so tired." She said as she starred at the ceiling. Chuck moved over to her and kissed her.

"I know, but at least the party is tomorrow." He responded as he closed it laptop. He then pulled Julie into his arms. "We can finish moving and then relax. I was thinking Hawaii."

"Sounds more than perfect." She said in response as she laid her head against his chest. "A good vacation will be perfect."


	18. Epilogue

**A/N:** So after a long time of thinking I noticed that there was nothing more I could do with this story and so I am ended it on a happy note with this epilogue. Thanks to everyone who read I hope you enjoyed it and you continue reading with me. I also thank all who reviewed the last chapter: **singdance**, **bluebear48**, and **pink-jinx67**. The verse at the end is from Psalms 30:5 and it is italicized and in bold for you to notice it.

**Maybe Tomorrow**

**Epilogue**

Julie sat alone in the grass next to the small flower garden. She ran her hand over the bronze plate that sat in mist of the flowers. _For Tara Claire Bass, a child though never born is always loved_. Julie gave a small smile at the thought of her baby that she and Chuck never got to meet. Looking up she saw two figures walking her way. It was hard to see with the sun in her face and she put her hand up to block the sun and she saw the taller figure was Chuck who held two glasses in his hand. The small figure only reached his knees in height and was stumbling through the grass. A moment later the two stood in front of her. Chuck sat down on the blanket next to Julie and handed her one of the glasses of ice cold lemonade. The small figure found its place in Julie's lap and Julie noticed that the small child was holding a large photo album.

"Mommy!" the child said happily as she pointed to the picture on the front that was of both Julie and Chuck on the day they were married.

"Yes that's mommy and daddy." Julie said happily as she opened the photo album and started to go though the many pictures. She then looked at her daughter who was focused on all the pictures and pointed out all the people she knew.

It had been three years that Julie and Chuck were married and two that they had been married and one since they had become parents of Rayna. Julie looked up and smiled at Chuck who smiled back at her as he put his arm around her and pulled her in for a kiss. Rayna wasn't focused on them at all as she was memorized by the pictures in the album.

"I love you." Chuck whispered to Julie.

"I love you, too." Julie said happy.

She knew from the moment that she and Chuck were really together that she was going to be happy with him for the rest of her life. She had only heard from Jeff once since he had gone to prison. He had been in prison for a year and a half and had written Julie a long letter telling her how sorry he was, but Julie had never responded though she forgave him because she knew that she could never hold onto the anger that she had towards him forever. She forgave him in her heart and everything seemed to be going perfect for her and it was all calm for her in her 

heart and she had plenty of room for all the joy with her new family. She felt a sudden feeling in her stomach and she put her hand there.

"He is back kicking?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah." Julie said happily as she kept her hand on her swollen stomach.

"Hey Rayna you little brother is kicking again." Chuck said to the little girl turned and looked at her mother and took her little hands that she put on Julie's stomach.

Julie felt another sick and Rayna jumped as she felt it too. "Bro…ter." She said with a giggle as she waited to feel another kick.

"Yeah your brother." Julie said happily as she turned to Chuck who gave her another kiss. She looked at Chuck and smiled, "_**Weeping may endure for a night, but joy cometh in the morning**_." She ran her hand over his face. "It's now the morning and I am basking in my joy."


End file.
